La última batalla
by AliciaLBe
Summary: Final alternativo de Promesa de Sangre. Cuando Rose conoce a Oksana, le dice que es posible traer de vuelta a un strigoi con una estaca hechizada por el espíritu si la clava una bendecida por la sombra. Con Dimitri de vuelta como dhampir, ambos regresan a la Academia, pero una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ellos. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a la última batalla?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! No es la primera vez que publico algo, pero sí hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Al releerme por no sé qué vez esta saga, me vino a la mente una idea para continuar a partir del cuarto libro, Promesa de sangre. Hubo muchas escenas y situaciones que me quedé con ganas de leer, así que voy a intentar reproducirlas en este fanfic. Espero que os guste.

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Lo siento mucho, directora Kirova. Fue una completa irresponsabilidad por mi parte marcharme sin decir nada y abandonando los estudios. No sé qué me pasó, supongo que la presión por el ataque y la pérdida de tantos guardianes me afectó y sentí que necesitaba hacer algo.

Odiaba tener que parecer un manso animalito delante de la perra del infierno, más aún cuando no tendría que haberme encontrado con ella si no hubiese sido restituida tras el incidente con la hija del nuevo director, Avery, pero era la única forma de conseguir que me dejasen volver a la Academia y terminar los tres meses de clases que me quedaban antes de convertirme en guardiana. Suficientes manchas negras tenía ya en mi expediente como para añadir una más. Y esta vez no solo me afectaba a mí. También a Dimitri.

Dimitri... Verlo de pie al fondo de la sala observando y sin decir una palabra me recordaba a mi primer día en este despacho después de la huida. No habían cambiado demasiadas cosas, pero solo en lo tocante a la estética de la habitación.

Kirova no podía enterarse de que había ido a Rusia en busca del amor de mi vida para asesinarle, aunque al final las cosas no hubiesen salido así. De no ser por Oksana y la información y ayuda que me proporcionó acerca de cómo traer a un strigoi de vuelta, quizás ahora mismo no me encontraría aquí, sino vagando por Dios sabe dónde llorando la pérdida del amor perdido. A quien yo hubiese asesinado, por supuesto. No tenía muy claro en qué punto nos encontrábamos ahora Dimitri y yo, desde su vuelta como dhampir había estado extremadamente amable conmigo, pero... faltaba algo. Infantilmente pensé que se debía a que no estaba muy segura de que la estaca hechizada hubiese funcionado, y podría haberlo matado de verdad. A pesar de que eso era lo que el quería, a lo mejor estaba enfadado por las pocas comprobaciones que había hecho, pero... No era típico en Dimitri actuar así, y menos cuando se trataba de asesinar a un strigoi, por mucho que fuese él mismo.

\- Y respeto a usted, guardián Belikov. No tendremos inconvenientes en restituirle en su anterior cargo siempre y cuando usted colabore con el Gobierno Moroi a desentrañar qué es lo que le ha sucedido.

''Rosemarie nos ha contado las líneas principales- me sobresalté al oír mi nombre- pero es obvio que lo que le ha sucedido es algo obra de una magia de la que ninguno eramos conscientes y que podría cambiar el curso de nuestra Historia. Por eso, como guardián de la escuela está usted a mi cargo y en nombre de la Corte seré yo la que se encargue de las diferentes entrevistas que llevaremos a cabo con importantes miembros de la realeza para determinar qué hacer con usted. Mientras tanto, podrá continuar siendo guardián en la escuela e impartiendo las clases a las que usted y la señorita Hathaway se comprometieron para que ella terminase el curso. No obstante, queda relevado como guardián de la princesa Dragomir hasta que todo este asunto se aclare.

Dimitri asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Estaba claro que usaba de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de la directora. O a lo mejor estaba tan tranquilo y era yo la que ardía en deseos de arrancarle la garganta. ¿Cómo que entrevistas? ¿Es que acaso no había quedado claro la versión que había dado de los hechos que necesitaban seguir acosando al pobre Dimitri? Vale que fuese una masa letal, musculosa e increíblemente sexy de dos metros, pero desde que había vuelto lo sentía vulnerable, como si en cualquier momento pudiese romperse y echarsele encima toda la desgracia de haber sido strigoi. Suficiente había pasado ya estando encerrado la semana anterior en esa celda a la espera de que se volviese a transformar en monstruo.

\- Directora Kirova, no entiendo por qué nadie tiene que hacerle pruebas a Dimitri. Esta perfectamente. Pensé que ya había aclarado con usted qué es lo que sucedió. En todo caso con quien tendría que hablar es con usuarios del espíritu que supiesen encantar estacas, para averiguar más sobre el proceso. No veo de qué sirve interrogar a Dimitri salvo para hacerle revivir unos horrores que hizo cuando no estaba en posesión de su propia mente.

Dimitri me observó, asombrado y agradecido, creo. Desde que habíamos vuelto de Rusia ocho días antes, estaba afrontando los diferentes problemas con una actitud que nada tenía que ver con mi verdadera forma de ser, tan impulsiva y temeraria. Por el contrario, me estaba tomando las cosas con calma y un control que no eran para nada propios en mí. Pero en verdad, si no hubiese sido porque mi actitud era importante a la hora de proteger a Dimitri de todo lo que le querían hacer, estaba segura de que ya habría armado un par de buenas peleas por esto.

\- Entiendo que sus intenciones para con su mentor sean buenas, señorita Hathaway. Está claro que de no haber sido por usted el guardián Belikov no estaría con nosotros y que desea protegerlo a toda costa, pero ya es mayorcito para entender que todo esto lo hacemos por un bien mayor. La seguridad de los moroi.

\- Eso es una soberana estupidez- al parecer mi vena impulsiva seguía aquí.- Repito, deberían dejar a Dimitri en paz e ir a interrogar a personas que sepan algo acerca de este nuevo poder del espíritu.

\- Rose, la directora Kirova tiene razón- era la primera vez que Dimitri hablaba mas de dos palabras seguidas desde que esta reunión había comenzado.- No tengo ningún inconveniente en realizarme las pruebas y contestar a las preguntas que la Corte y usted consideren necesario, pero le advierto de que no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. La única información que poseo de los últimos meses tiene que ver con los strigoi y el plan a nivel mundial que están llevando a cabo.

Se me cortó la respiración. ¿Plan mundial? ¿Qué quería decir Dimitri con eso?

\- Bueno, está claro que esa información la discutiremos más adelante y que será de vital importancia para otros aspectos, guardián Belikov- nos echó una ojeada a ambos.- Pueden marcharse, estoy seguro de que sobre todo usted estará deseando descansar en su habitación y no en una celda.

Con un asentimiento, Dimitri se dio la vuelta y le seguí hasta la salida del despacho. Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta salir al exterior. Pensé en dirigirme directamente a ver a Lissa, le había dicho que me pasaría a contarle lo que hubiese pasado y, además, no quería agobiarlo con preguntas ahora. ¿Quién era esta persona tan razonable y que había hecho con mi yo de siempre?

\- Rose...

Di un respingo al percatarme del tono de su voz. Quería hablar de algo serio. Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez desde que habíamos vuelto que estábamos a solas de verdad, pudiendo hablar con total libertad. Quedaban un par de horas para el mediodía, todo el mundo dormía.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar. De todo- cerró los ojos y miro al Sol, los rayos arrancaban reflejos a su corta melena suelta. Dios, era sencillamente perfecto.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me esperaba que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento, igual que sucedió con el hechizo de lujuria de Víctor- qué lejos quedaba todo eso ahora.- ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? ¿De lo que sucedió antes de que te clavase la estaca, cuando me tuviste secuestrada? ¿De la razón por la que me has estado evitando estos días? ¿De por qué fui tan completamente irresponsable al ir a buscarte con la misión de asesinarte?

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánta ira tenía reprimida. Ira y miedo y frustración. No sabía qué pasaría con nosotros, no sabía qué pasaría con él. Era un Dimitri muy diferente al que conocía.

\- No. Tengo una idea bastante clara acerca de lo que piensas de todas esas cosas. Y no te estaba evitando, tenía muchas cosas sobre las que pensar y, además yo, mm, estaba en una celda.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- estaba totalmente perdida, no me gustaba no saber por dónde iba a salir esta conversación.

Guardó silencio, como dudando. Algo muy raro en Dimitri. ¿Qué le sucedía? No entendía porque le costaba tanto decir algo.

\- Tiene que ver... Bueno, con la conversación que tuvimos antes del ataque, después de lo que sucedió en la cabaña...- enmudeció durante un rato que me pareció eterno. Así que de eso se trataba. Ahora era cuando él me decía que actuamos mal, que me olvidase de lo que había sucedido y que nos comportásemos de manera profesional. No importaba todo lo que me hubiese dicho en el momento de aquel último beso, eso era cosa del pasado, estaba segura.

No quería tener esa discusión ahora.

\- No estoy de humor para aguantar ahora tus charlas sobre la responsabilidad, Dimitri. Han sido dos meses muy largos y no creo que esté preparada para otro golpe más.

\- No, Rose, espera. Por favor.

\- Espera tú, Dimitri. De verdad que ahora mismo no soy capaz de tener esta conversación. Ya lo hablaremos en otro momento.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, me di la vuelta y salí disparada a los dormitorios moroi. Sentí a través del vínculo que Lissa estaba despierta. De ella sí que no me iba a poder librar.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Tengo unos cuantos capítulos ya escritos, así que no tardaré mucho en ir actualizando, cada dos días o así. Espero poder publicar al menos un capítulo a la semana cuando me quede sin capítulos escritos, seguramente será el domingo, pero ya veré a ver cómo se me da.

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Comprobé de nuevo que Lissa estaba despierta, me había estado esperando. Me dirigí casi corriendo a su edificio y, con cuidado de que no me viese el moroi que vigilaba la entrada a su residencia, me colé por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar a la puerta, sabía que estaba esperándome sentada en la cama, mientras jugaba con una de las pulseras que le colgaban de la muñeca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Rose - cerré la puerta detrás de mí al tiempo que le dedicaba una débil sonrisa- ¿Qué ha pasado? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma- la miré con furia-. Lo siento, quizás no ha sido una buena elección de palabras...- noté su miedo través del vínculo- ¿No te habrá vuelto a pasar, no?

Ay, Lissa... Si tú supieras.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, tiene que ver con que la zorra de Kirova pretende seguir haciéndole estúpidas pruebas e interrogatorios a Dimitri. Y encima esta vez también va a participar nuestra querida clase real.

No me había dado cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba con todo esto hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca. No era justo, Dimitri era inocente, no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado y mucho menos iba a poder ayudar a sacar información acerca de este nuevo poder del espíritu porque él solo podía describir cómo su condición había cambiado. Nada de magia, ni de hechizos, ni de cosas de esas raras que hacen los moroi. No sabía nada.

\- Pero…- Lissa sonó cauta. Estaba tan disgustada como yo, pero también percibí que le preocupaba que fuesen a usarla a ella como conejillo de indias en este nuevo tipo de poder- ¿Por qué no hablas con Oksana? Quizás ella podría venir y ayudar… quiero decir, a entender lo que ha pasado. Dimitri no va a poder revelar demasiada información, y de todas maneras tampoco creo que sea bueno para él seguir reviviendo esos recuerdos… ¿Tú no sabes nada?

Gruñí.

\- Lissa, ya te lo he dicho, lo único que sé es que esa mujer le puso las manos encima a la estaca, entró en trance como cinco segundos y después me dijo que si atravesaba con eso a un strogoi volvería a su condición anterior- estaba portándome como una verdadera perra con Lissa, pero después de la casi conversación que había mantenido con Dimitri apenas unos minutos antes y todo el estrés acumulado por la situación, no podía evitar que mis palabras sonasen tan punzantes.- Ni siquiera sabía que fuese a funcionar, yo fui a Rusia con intención de matarlo, me aferré con fuerza a esa opción sabiendo que si no funcionaba lo terminaría asesinando. No es que me diese por preguntar demasiado cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la no- vida al hombre al que amo.

Lissa me miró con compasión. Podía sentir a través del vínculo que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero quería preguntarme otras cosas más… personales. Simplemente se estaba conteniendo porque pensaba que no era un buen momento.

\- Dispara- le dije.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Oh, vamos, Liss. Sé lo que estas pensando, estás deseando acribillarme a preguntas sobre qué ha pasado entre Dimitri y yo estos días. Te lo resumiré en una palabra: nada. No ha pasado nada. Ni antes, ni después. Nada. Parece ser que me evita…- me callé, en realidad no me había estado evitando, había intentado hablar esa noche pero yo me había negado. Me sentí estúpida.

Si había algo de lo que no me apetecía hablar ahora era de mi inexistente vida amorosa. Pero sabía que Lissa estaba todavía dolida por haberle ocultado mis sentimientos por Dimitri durante tanto tiempo, así que me abrí, sorprendida de lo bien que me sentó contarle a alguien todo lo que me había estado atormentando estos días.

Le hablé acerca de la conversación que Dimitri había intentado mantener conmigo unos minutos antes, de cómo Adrian me había dejado de dirigir la palabra cuando, a pesar de haberle dicho que le daría una oportunidad al volver, había vuelto colgada del brazo de mi guardián favorito y sin ninguna intención de tener algo romántico con él. De cómo me sentía cuando recordaba todos los horrores que Dimitri me había hecho pasar durante mi secuestro, los mordiscos, las palabras frías, la confusión porque parecía él y al a vez no.

Al final, terminé llorando, tumbada en la cama apoyada en las piernas de Lissa, mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me deja desahogarme. Qué irónico. ¿Quién diría que era yo la que en unos meses se ocuparía de ella?

\- Deberías hablar con él- sentenció.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?- me incorporé y me limpie las lágrimas con el puño de la sudadera.- No quiero que me rechace, Liss, no podría soportarlo. No he pasado lo que he pasado por él para que, ahora que por fin lo he recuperado aún pensando que lo había perdido para siempre, volvamos a la situación en la que estábamos antes del ataque strigoi. No podría soportarlo. El perderlo por segunda vez.

\- A lo mejor no lo pierdes- dijo con calma.- A lo mejor solo ha estaba un poco distante por miedo, porque puede pensar que después de todo lo que ha pasado tú ya no estás interesada en él. Es posible que simplemente esté asustado y tenga el mismo miedo al rechazo que tienes tú. Y después de haberle cortado así esta noche… no creo que tenga muchas esperanzas en que las cosas entre vosotros dos puedan funcionar.

Me quedé helada. ¿Dimitri sintiendo miedo? ¿Pero era posible algo así? Al recapacitar las palabras que me había dicho Lissa me di cuenta de que era posible que tuviese razón, pero… Seguía sin cuadrarme la imagen de un Dimitri asustado. Y mucho menos por que lo rechazase, mis sentimientos por él estaban más que claros.

\- No lo sé, Liss, es algo en lo que no quiero pensar por el momento. Sé que debería hablar con él, pero me asusta. Encima tenemos que aguantar todo ese rollo de la estaca encanta por el espíritu y el poder que tiene en manos de una bendecida por la sombra como yo. No creo que sea el mejor momento para solucionar problemas de tipo amoroso con Dimitri, no con todo lo que se nos viene encima. Todavía no terminan de creerse que me fui a matar strigoi a lo suicida y que, por casualidad, me encontré con él y lo traje de vuelta. Creen que hay algo más.

\- Obviamente esa historia no se sostiene por ninguna parte, pero mientras no sospechen de la implicación amorosa entre vosotros, creo que no se preocuparán demasiado por esa parte. Y más teniendo en cuenta que tú hiciste un par de amigos dhampir dispuestos a ayudarte en tu misión de matanza a la no- muerte.

Me reí ante aquello. Sí, había hecho algunos amigos durante mi viaje. Bien me valdrían para secundar mi coartada… A no ser que hablasen de los interrogatorios a los que habíamos sometido a los strigoi preguntando por Dimitri. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ellos para que mantuviesen esa parte de la historia oculta, por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría preguntar alguna vez.

Lissa bostezó. Miré el reloj y me asombré al darme cuenta de que llevábamos hablando más de dos horas.

\- Tengo que irme, Lissa. Si ya es difícil colarse tras el toque de queda, imagínate dos horas después del toque de queda. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

Me dio un pequeño abrazo y salí a hurtadillas de su dormitorio.

No sé si se debía a mis inmejorables cualidades para saltarme las normas sin que me pillasen o a que aquella noche había poca seguridad, pero conseguí llegar a mi dormitorio en un tiempo record sin que ningún guardián se percatase de mi presencia. O eso pensaba.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa triunfal, la cual se me borró por completo cuando vi que no estaba sola. Había alguien más en mi cuarto. Alguien a quien jamás se me hubiese ocurrido encontrar allí, y menos a esas horas de la noche.

\- Veo que tus dotes para eludir las normas siguen siendo igual de fascinantes a pesar de haber estado dos meses fuera.

Sonreí tímidamente.

\- Hey, camarada. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! He de decir que me cuesta terriblemente definir los sentimientos de Dimitri, siempre tan serio, y mucho más desde el punto de vista de Rose. Desde que empecé la saga me quedé con ganas de ver algún momento en el que Dimitri perdiese el control y se dejase llevar, aunque lo que le caracteriza es esa seriedad suya, hubiese estado bien que en algún momento se soltase la melena. Eso es lo que he intentado hacer en este capítulo, espero que os guste.

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Si había algo que nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginarme -y eso que mi imaginación daba para mucho- era a Dimitri en mi habitación, fuera del toque de queda y tirado en mi cama, apoyado en mi almohada y leyendo uno de mis libros de formación de guardianes. Lo peor es que se debería de saber de memoria toda esa teoría sobre técnicas de protección y aun así lo leía con un interés propio de un novio a quien le acabasen de descubrir el mundo.

Casi sentí como la boca me chocaba contra el suelo mientras él estaba tan tranquilo en una postura demasiado despreocupada para un guardián en pleno turno.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Obvié su referencia a mis cualidades para saltarme las normas, ya sabía que era buena en eso. Lo que yo quería saber era qué estaba haciendo en mi cuarto. ¿Sabía la bronca que le podría caer si alguien le pillase? Si cualquier otro guardián le buscaba y no lo encontraba... Bueno, dudo que a nadie se le ocurriese venir a por el aquí, era totalmente surrealista.

\- Rose... Solo quiero hablar.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a este hombre que no entendía que no quería hablar? A ver, hablar siempre me ha gustado, sobre todo cuando el tema de conversación es un buen cotilleo, pero no me apetecía absolutamente nada entrar en temas profundos a las 2 de la madrugada con él.

Me miró con aprensión, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando. Debía de tener cara de espanto, porque dejo el libro a un lado, se sentó sobre la cama en una posición mucho menos tentadora que en la que estaba y me agarró la mano para tirar de mí y hacer que me sentase con él. Cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Es que no era capaz de controlar mis hormonas ni cuando se suponía estaba enfadada con él?

\- Mira, Dimitri- intenté calmarme, aunque de lo único que tenía ganas era de echarle a patadas de mi habitación.- Estoy cansada, mañana a primera hora tenemos entrenamiento y de verdad que necesito darme una ducha. ¿No podemos aplazar esta conversación? No sé, ¿hasta dentro de unos años? ¿Meses, al menos?

Se rió. Qué extraño me resultaba. Antes esa risa me habría hecho dar saltos en mi fuero interno, ahora... Ahora era sólo una tentación más a la hora de resistirme a sus encantos.

\- Puedes ducharte si quieres. Te espero aquí- ¿cómo?-. Me he saltado todas las normas al venir aquí esta noche, así que no pienso irme sin mantener una conversación contigo. No sé por qué reaccionas así... No tengo nada malo que decirte.

Sí, claro. Para él a lo mejor no era malo el rechazarme, pero para mí iba a ser horrible. Me di cuenta de que no podía luchar contra él. Me sentí igual de impotente que aquella noche en la cabaña, cuando me retuvo contra el suelo esperando a que mi ataque de locura cediese. En este caso no me estaba agarrando de ninguna manera, si no tenemos en cuenta su mano sobre la mía, pero la sensación de no poder huir era la misma.

Suspiré rindiéndome.

\- Está bien. Pero primero voy a darme una ducha, la necesito de verás- esperaba que si me pasaba el suficiente tiempo bajo el agua se cansaría y se iría.- Puedes esperarme ahí si quieres.

Asintió, y por la manera en la que me miró supe que no le importaba en absoluto el tiempo que tuviese que esperar. Mierda.

Me dirigí lo más digna que pude a la ducha, cogiendo por el camino mi pijama y ropa interior y me encerré en el baño. Normalmente los dormitorios de los novicios no tenían baños, pero consideraron que las mujeres los necesitábamos más y total, para las pocas que éramos, decidieron incluirlos en nuestras habitaciones.

Me apoye contra la puerta cerrada y resoplé. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía Dimitri aquí? Seguía sin entender qué era aquello tan importante de lo que tenía que hablar, tan importante que había pasado por alto todas y cada una de las normas que durante los meses anteriores me había recordado que debíamos cumplir.

Abrí el grifo, y mientras esperaba a que el agua saliese caliente me desnudé. Dios, cómo necesitaba ahora mismo una buena dosis de agua caliente.

Me metí en la ducha y me tomé más tiempo del necesario en lavarme el pelo, enjabonarme, darme mascarilla. Puede que no tuviese tiempo para el maquillaje y esas cosas, pero me gustaba tener una piel y un pelo perfecto. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía seguir arrasando el momento, salí a regañadientes del agua y me pasé una toalla por el cuerpo. Adoraba la humedad que quedaba en el baño al salir de la ducha, hacía que el calor se conservase y no se me pusiese la piel de gallina a causa del frío clima de Montana incluso en el comienzo de la primavera.

Me enfundé unas mallas negras ajustadas de entrenamiento que había jubilado y una camiseta sencilla de tirantes y me puse delante del espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes, no tanto por las lágrimas sino por los nervios. Unté la mano en crema hidratante y me la eché por la cara. Me cepillé el pelo y me lo sequé, dando forma con los dedos a mis rizos naturales. Ya que iba a tener que afrontar esta conversación con Dimitri, al menos que me pillase estando guapa.

Llegado el momento, salí del cuarto de baño. Bueno, al menos Dimitri mantenía esa capacidad de guardián de estar en la misma postura durante horas sin inmutarse. Había vuelto a tumbarse, verlo recostado con esa tranquilidad me resultaba extraño. Se le veía... Despreocupado, como si hubiese abandonado nuestra anterior relación mentor- alumna y yo fuese solo una amiga más a la que estaba esperando. Levantó la vista y me sonrió.

\- Por fin. Estaba empezando a pensar que hablas huido por la ventana del baño.

Mierda. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaban los buenos planes de fuga cuando me hacían falta?

\- Eh... No- dije. Me senté a su lado, al tiempo que el se incorporaba para quedar sentado frente a mí.

\- Rose, yo... Lo siento.

Oh, vaya. Aquello me pillaba totalmente por sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Por prometerme que estaríamos juntos y luego dejarte caer en combate? ¿Por evitarme todos estos días después de lo que pasé por ti y ahora pretender que me apetezca ha lar contigo? ¿Por cómo me trataste siendo strigoi?- se estremeció.- En realidad, eso no fue culpa tuya, no eras tú mismo. Pero la verdad es que sí que agradecería que si después de todo vas a mandarme a la mierda hubieses esperado al menos a mañana.

Estaba enfadada. Realmente enfadada. Quería gritarle que no era justo, que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de lo que yo había pasado, no podía terminar las cosas así. Aunque terminar algo que no ha empezado no debía ser demasiado difícil.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando vida que te cogían? Cuando Mason me dijo que te habían convertido en strigoi. Lo dejé todo para ir a por ti, para matarte, porque sé que era lo que tú hubieses querido. Me recorrí Rusia buscándote, tuve que darle a tu familia la noticia de que habías muerto, tuve que aguantar tu funeral, torturar strigoi para poder encontrarte. Y sobre todo tuve que asumir que si mis esperanzas en salvarte no eran ciertas al clavarte esa estaca morirías. Y créeme cuando te digo que hubiese sido mucho mejor no haber sabido eso en el caso de que no hubiese funcionado, porque me habría destrozado por completo.

No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar. Pero Dimitri me limpió las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos y me atrajo hacia sí, acunando mi rostro contra su pecho. Así, en esa postura, era fácil imaginar que los últimos meses no habían pasado. Que nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la cabaña, después de haber hecho el amor, acariciándonos el uno al otro sin más preocupación que el que a alguien se le ocurriese aparecer por allí.

No pude evitar que los recuerdos se echasen encima de mí. Aquella última noche con Dimitri como strigoi...

 _Llevaba corriendo por lo menos media hora, con el tobillo palpitándome de dolor, huyendo del hombre al que amaba. Necesitaba una oportunidad para pillarlo desprevenido y clavarle la estaca, pero… ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si lo único que hacía era matarlo? En realidad esa había sido mi intención desde un principio, aunque las nuevas esperanzas depositadas en aquella estaca hechizada con el espíritu me hacían pensar que, si no conseguía salvarle, moriría de dolor justo después de él._

 _Agarré con fuerza la fría plata y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Sabía que él podía olerme y escucharme, pero en ese bosque sería difícil averiguar justo en qué lugar me encontraba._

 _\- Rose… Te huelo. Sé que estás cerca, no puedes huir de mí. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Te encontraré, estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad._

 _Ahogué un grito, no esperaba sentir su voz tan cerca, pensaba que le había sacado algo más de ventaja._

 _Corrí. Forcejeamos. Traté de huir de él. Incluso utilicé el truco de los fantasmas, aunque al final me costase controlarlo. Pero nada pudo evitar que terminásemos encima de ese puente, cara a cara, en la batalla más dura de mi vida. Tenía claro que en el caso de que el hechizo del espíritu no funcionase, lo mataría. Dimitri dejaría de existir, como strigoi y com dhampir. La simple idea me rompía el corazón._

 _\- Dimitri… Yo… Te amo. Siempre te amaré- me tenía agarrada por el brazo donde sostenía la estaca, con una fuerza que bien podría haberme roto un hueso si estuviese concentrada en el dolor físico. Necesitaba decirle esas palabras, por si algo fallaba, por si las cosas salían mal. Necesitaba que supiese que todo esto lo había hecho por él, por su alma, por sus deseos y por sus creencias. Que había abandonado a mi mejor amiga solo para poder darle muerte como una vez el me dijo que quería._

 _La duda por mi declaración fue suficiente para sentir que su agarre flaqueaba. Con la velocidad del elemento sorpresa y sabiendo que no tendría más que unos pocos segundos, lancé la estaca al aire, la cogí con la otra mano y antes de que se diese cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía se la clavé en el corazón._

 _No sé quién de los dos gritó más en ese momento, si él por el dolor y la sorpresa o yo por las consecuencias de lo que acaba de hacer._

 _No dejó de mirarme ni un segundo mientras la vida en sus ojos se apagaba. Me miraba y me miraba, y no hacía nada más._

 _\- Roza…_

 _Exhaló su último aliento._

 _Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo recuerdo bien. Sólo sé que estaba en estado de shock cuando lo vi levantarse hacia mí, con los débiles rayos del amanecer acariciando su pelo, con cara de derrota y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos marrones, oscuros, sin rastro del rojo del strigoi mirándome fijamente._

\- Roza… ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

¿Contarle? ¿El qué? Ay, Dios, no habría hablado en voz alta, ¿verdad? Negué con la cabeza porque no podía dejar de llorar. Reacción estúpida e impropia en mí, pero no era capaz de pronunciar ni una frase seguida sin que un sollozo sacudiese mi cuerpo.

\- Gracias- dijo-. No merezco que nadie haga por mí la mitad de lo que tú has hecho, y creo que no te había dado todavía las gracias desde que volví.

\- De nada, supongo. No es como si me quedase alguna opción. En el caso de que no hubiese habido salvación para ti, sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de seguir adelante si pensaba que estabas vagando por la noche como un monstruo.

Me miró con ternura, una ternura que llevaba meses sin ver en sus ojos y, quizás, también amor. No dudaba que Dimitri me siguiese queriendo, era obvio que lo hacía, pero no sabía si podríamos volver a los términos en los que quedamos antes del ataque.

No sé de dónde saqué el valor para preguntar, pero igualmente lo hice, teniendo clara su respuesta y sabiendo que mañana me sentiría muchísimo peor que ahora. En parte me recordó a nuestro primer entrenamiento, mejor terminar de machacar mi cuerpo, total, al día siguiente no iba a ser capaz de andar de todas maneras. Qué irónico que fuese él en este momento quien estuviese a punto de romperme el corazón, cuando apenas una semana antes yo era quien intentaba salvar el suyo.

\- Antes me dijiste que querías hablar de lo que pasó antes de que comenzase el ataque a la Academia, de lo que tú y yo habíamos hablado- cogí aire.- ¿Qué querías decirme?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Al haber modificado el final del cuarto libro y como consecuencia todo lo que viene a continuación en el quinto, hay muchas cosas que tienen que ser explicadas, pero hacerlo todo de golpe me parecía muy cargado, así que como en el capítulo anterior irse incluyendo flashback de ese estilo que ayuden a entender qué es lo que pasó antes. Espero que no os resulte confuso, a mí parecer así se mantiene más la intriga y los momentos importantes se revelan en la situación adecuada. Por supuesto, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias. Espero que os guste.

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 4**

Se quedó callado. ¿Después de lo pesado que se había puesto con eso de hablar ahora cogía y se quedaba callado? Pude ver la duda en sus ojos, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. La única vez que lo había visto dudar terminó siendo convertido en strigoi.

\- Venga, camarada- dije intentando bromear.- No te irás a quedar ahora mudo, ¿no? ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar?

Suspiró.

\- Solo quería decirte que para mí, a pesar de haber pasado por lo que he pasado, no había cambiado nada en relación a esa noche en la cabaña. Pero después de lo que me has contado comprendo que hayas querido mantenerte alejada de mí- su rostro se contrajo.- Nunca quise hacerte tanto daño, Rose. Si de verdad hubiese alguna manera en la que pudiera cambiar todo lo que he hecho lo haría, pero lo único que sí puedo hacer es alejarme de ti.

Te mentiría si te dijese que no necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, y que retomar nuestra relación ahora es buena idea. No lo es. Simplemente quiero que sepas que, si cuando te gradúes y te conviertas en la guardiana oficial de Lissa, cuando ya no haya ningún impedimento para que estemos juntos, si en ese momento vuelves a querer estar conmigo, me lo digas. No quiero ser un lastre, y si prefieres que a partir de ahora nuestra relación sea estrictamente profesional, así será. Pero si en algún momento te ves capaz de perdonarme y volver a amarme, voy a estar más que dispuesto a aceptarte como si nada hubiese pasado.

Vale, ahora era yo la que se quedaba sin habla. Estaba totalmente en blanco, intentando asimilar todo lo que me había dicho, Dimitri desnudando su alma al completo. Ver para creer. No era capaz de decir nada, me sentía totalmente idiota. ¿Me quería? ¿Seguía queriendo estar conmigo? Esa no era la conversación que yo había temido tanto. En mi mente más bien él me gritaba y me decía que había sido una estúpida y una niñata por ir en su busca y abandonar mi responsabilidad, que así había demostrado que no era una persona adulta y que él no quería estar con alguien así.

Normalmente mis suposiciones terminaban siendo ciertas. ¿Por qué demonios no lo habían podido ser ahora? Ojalá el vínculo no fuese unidireccional, porque de verdad que en estos momentos necesitaba que Lissa me ayudase a salir de aquel problema. Todo lo que a mí se me ocurría decir tenía que ver con súplicas para que olvidase lo que acababa de decir, que pensaba que me iba a rechazar y por eso me hacía la dura. Pero Rose Hathaway nunca suplica.

Seguramente por eso me sentí tan mal después de lo que dije.

\- ¿Y todo este tiempo has estado ignorándome aun sintiendo lo mismo? Joder, hubiese sido tan fácil como dar una señal. Algo. Pensaba que no me querías, que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo. Por tu actitud cualquiera diría que de verdad te sigo interesando. Dimitri, joder, ¿sabes la cantidad de distintas conversaciones contigo he tenido en mente esta última semana? En todas ellas me decía que ya no me amabas, que no tendría que haber ido a por ti porque tu amor por ti ya no existía.

\- Roza…- besó mi frente.- Me alegra saber que todavía te sientes así respecto a mí, pero de verás creo que haríamos bien en mantener las distancias y tomarnos un tiempo para pensar, al menos tú. Eres joven, eso no es malo, pero tiendes a tomar decisiones impulsivamente y eso a la larga no te beneficia.

Bufé. Bufé tan fuerte que hice que se sobresaltase. Já, había sorprendido a Dimitri. A esta nueva y extraña pero rematadamente más sincera faceta de Dimitri.

\- No quiero tiempo. Te quiero a ti, siempre te he querido. Al ver que los strigoi te habían convertido sentí que una parte de mi corazón se iba contigo, y no ha estado completo hasta hoy, cuando me has dicho que todavía me quieres. No quiero esperar, ni pensar, solo te quiero a ti. No me he estado congelando el culo en Siberia durante casi dos meses para que ahora me vengas con esos rollos zen sobre la vida y sobre tomarme tiempo para pensar. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ti, en que estabas muerto y en que probablemente no conseguiría salvarte. Y todo en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que ojalá todo esto hubiese sido un sueño y pudiese despertar y estar de nuevo a tu lado.

Paré para tomar aire y pude ver cómo los sentimientos se debatían en su interior. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero conmigo. No estaba tratando de poner un muro entre nosotros, ni de dejar que su autocontrol se impusiese, me miraba de una forma que crei que podía verle el alma. Por eso no discutí lo que me dijo.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, Rose. Gradúate, consigue tu puesto como guardiana de Lissa, yo rechazaré mi puesto como segundo guardián tal y como te dije. Te hice una promesa, nunca te dejaré sola. Vas a poder contar conmigo para todo lo que quieras, y espero que sigas confiando en mí lo suficiente para hacerlo. Pero, por favor, necesito que me perdones totalmente y que te replantees seriamente si quieres tener una relación conmigo. No solo tengo enemigos entre los strigoi, con mi vuelta también los tendré en el mundo moroi, sigo siendo un misterio para ellos. Y aunque no puedan mantenerme encerrado porque está totalmente claro que soy un dhampir, eso no significa que sientan simpatía hacia mí. Arriesgas mucho por estar conmigo.

Quería gritarle que era un estúpido, que me daba igual lo que pensasen, que quería estar con él. Pero en parte tenía razón. Si quería graduarme y convertirme en la guardiana de Lissa tenía que terminar lo poco que me quedaba de curso sin causar problemas, ya había creado demasiados problemas, y por mucho que fuese la mejor novicia de mi promoción, no bastaría para que me pusiesen al servicio de la última de los Dragomir. Y tener una relación con mi mentor ex strigoi no era la mejor de las maneras de pasar desapercibida.

Asentí. No porque de verdad pensase que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía por él, sino porque mi futuro en estos momentos era más importante que el poder darnos un revolcón de vez en cuando. Necesitaba graduarme sin causar problemas y ser asignada la guardiana de Lissa, cuando eso sucediese, entonces hablaríamos de nuestra relación.

\- Está bien. Pero que sepas que esto no lo hago porque necesite pensar, sino por Lissa. Yo no necesito tener claros mis sentimientos por ti porque no han cambiado nunca, pero ella sí que me necesita a mí una vez terminemos las clases y vaya a la Universidad. Esto lo hago exclusivamente por ella.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida. Dios, cómo me gustaban.

\- Ten los motivos que quieras, pero creo que esto será bueno para ambos.

\- ¿Amigos, entonces?

\- Amigos.

Lo abracé. Joder, era imposible tener un amigo al que tocabas y todas tus hormonas te gritaban que le arrancases la ropa. Al final esto iba a resultar más divertido de lo que yo esperaba en un principio.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cansada. A pesar de que Dimitri se había ido tras nuestro breve pero intenso y rematadamente caliente abrazo, yo no había conseguido dormir hasta al menos dos horas después. Lo que me dejaba con… 4 horas de sueño. Vale, era un dhampir, pero una chica tiene que dormir para mantenerse guapa. Y precisamente aquella mañana estaba de todo menos guapa. Tenía ojeras, mi pelo parecía un nido de gorriones recién destruido y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas como si me hubiese pasado toda la mañana llorando.

Decidí que no tenía remedio y me recogí el pelo en un moño alto- como sabía que a Dimitri le gustaba- me lavé la cara, me cepillé los dientes y me enfundé en mi ropa de deporte. Para compensar la cara de zombie que llevaba, elegí algo quizás demasiado marcado para llevar a unas prácticas de combate, pero cómodo al fin y al cabo. Mallas negras, camiseta de tirantes blanca ajustada y mis deportivas de siempre. Debía comprarme unas nuevas, a estas estaban a punto de catalogarlas como "las zapatillas que sobrevivieron". Pero eran mis nike favoritas, eran un regalo de Lissa mientras estuvimos fuera de la Academia, de cuando nos apuntamos a esas fallidas clases de spinning.

Me dirigí a la carrera al gimnasio, aun con todo lo que había pasado no podía evitar la emoción que sentía antes de una práctica con Dimitri, sabiendo que iba a estar una hora con él, sudando, con más contacto corporal del normal y pudiendo admirar su escultural trasero marcado por esos pantalones de chándal que solía llevar. A ver, que sí, que estaba enamorada de Dimitri porque era fuerte, protector, paciente, tierno y todas esas cualidades que tenía él, pero joder, hay que estar muy ciega para no ver que está buenísimo. No es ser superficial, es ser realista. Y yo que había contemplado y estudiado a fondo ese cuerpo, era totalmente consciente de que podía causar verdaderos estragos en una mujer.

Entré en el gimnasio todavía deleitándome en los músculos de mi dios ruso particular cuando la realidad me golpeó al verlo sentado, con su aburrida novela del Oeste. Algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca.

\- Eh, Dimitri. ¿Todavía soñando con ser un rebelde vaquero?

Levantó la vista y me sonrió.

\- No sueño con ser un vaquero, Rose. Creo recordar que lo que te dije exactamente fue que me atraía el hecho de que no tuviesen normas, no que quisiese calzarme unas botas, un sombrero e ir por el mundo montado a caballo.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. En el fondo sé que el más profundo de tus secretos es que tienes escondido en algún lugar el disfraz perfecto de pistolero del Oeste.

Media hora después no me estaba riendo tanto. El problema de mi relación con Dimitri no era solo la tensión romántica, sino que nos conocíamos perfectamente en el combate. Cierto que ya no tenía la fuerza de un strigoi, pero seguía siendo mortal. Me pateó el trasero tres veces antes de que consiguiese derribarlo yo a él.

-. Mierda, Dimitri. Esto no es justo, soy capaz de matarte pero no puedo contigo en una práctica de gimnasio. Le estás poniendo ganas, eh.

Para mi sorpresa, soltó una carcajada. El sonido de su risa era una maravilla.

\- El problema no soy yo, Rose, eres tú. Deja de mirarme tanto y concéntrate en acabar conmigo. Cualquiera diría que quieres reproducirme en formato estatua y te tienes que aprender cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Céntrate.

Eso último me lo dijo enfadado. Sí, más me valía conseguir algo de concentración, porque de verdad que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

\- Pero… ¿Y si quiero mirarte qué pasa? ¿No puedo?

Le lancé mi mirada más provocativa, esa que tenía guardada solo para ocasiones especiales, la mayoría de las veces si quería conseguir algo. Aproveché su sorpresa y salté contra él. Quizás le plaqué con más fuerza de la debida, porque terminamos los dos en el suelo, yo a horcajadas sobre él y él agarrándome la cintura. Le di con la estaca de prácticas en el pecho.

\- Punto para Rose.

\- .Eso es jugar sucio. Pero he de reconocer que si consigues cautivar a un strigoi con esa mirada puedes usarlo como técnica habitual. Es realmente efectiva.

\- Já, al parecer el maestro termina aprendiendo de la alumna.

Mi momento de gloria terminó cuando aprovechó mi distracción y me dio la vuelta, quedando él sobre mí.

\- Un consejo, no te regodees en tus fascinantes habilidades hasta que compruebes que estás totalmente fuera de peligro.

La clase fue divertida. Sentía que parte de esa seriedad existente entre nosotros se había evaporado, y aunque ambos nos seguíamos tomando muy en serio estas prácticas- excepto cuando yo le miraba el culo y él me regañaba- eran algo más amistosas de lo que solían ser antes.

Al terminar, me dio una especie de semiabrazo extraño, supongo que como símbolo de nuestra recién renovada amistad. El problema fue que cuando ambos nos separamos nos dirigimos a la misma dirección, y terminamos cayendo justo uno encima del otro- yo encima de él, me gusta tener el control incluso cuando me caigo- y empezamos a reír.

\- No me lo puedo creer, hemos sobrevivido a un autentico ejército de strigoi, pero no podemos hacerle frente a un abrazo. Somos patéticos, camarada- me dolía la tripa de tanto reírme.

Entonces algo cambió. Ambos dejamos de reír y nos miramos fijamente, como si nunca antes nos hubiésemos visto de verdad. Nuestros sentimientos estaban claros, era nuestra conciencia la que nos prohibía actuar. Desde esa distancia podía oler su desodorante mezclado con el sudor, esa fragancia que siempre me había encantado, de nuevo, conmigo. Aprecié cada brillo de su pelo, sus ojos, como la barba comenzaba a asomar y cubría débilmente su rostro, dejando unos labios absolutamente besables. Supe que él hacía lo mismo conmigo, me arrepentí al instante de no haberme dado aunque fuese un poco de corrector para cubrir las ojeras con las que había despertado apenas dos horas antes.

\- ¿Sabes? No creo que sea muy sensato presentarte al resto de las prácticas con esa ropa. Podrías… causar verdaderas distracciones- su voz sonó ronca, con deseo. Un deseo que inmediatamente me encendió.

\- Bueno, yo solo quiero distraer a una persona.

Y lo besé. Y tan pronto como lo besé su autocontrol se impuso y me separó, aunque durante unos pocos segundos me devolvió el beso.

\- Roza… ya lo hemos hablado.

No me dio tiempo a discutir, de repente la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y apareció Alberta. Menos mal que Dimitri tenía algo de control sobre sus propios impulsos, a saber de qué guisa nos podrían haber encontrado.

\- Belikov, Hathaway, la directora Kirova quiere veros en su despacho inmediatamente.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Quería daros las gracias por las reviews, me alegra mucho que os guste la historia. Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito, así que los demás tardaré en subirlos un poco más, pero no creo que tarde más de una semana. Subiré todos los domingos capítulo nuevo más o menos. ¡Espero que os guste!

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 5**

No me molesté en cambiarme y quitarme la ropa de entrenamiento, en un rato estaría de nuevo en las pistas peleando con el resto de novicios, así que no le di importancia. Aunque las prácticas de campo se suspendieron por el ataque, no lo hicieron el resto de las clases, a las que tenía que someterme durante dos meses más antes de realizar el examen final que me convertiría en guardiana.

Caminé al lado de Dimitri en silencio. Al tomar el pasillo que daba de frente al despacho de la directora, me encontré con Adrian.

\- Eh, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No eras un espíritu libre?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, debatiéndose entre contestar o no.

\- Me voy de la escuela. Vuelvo a la Corte.

Aquello me dejó de piedra. Adrian se había tomado un semestre sabático para acudir a la Academia porque quería saber más del espíritu, y la verdad es que con la ayuda de Lissa ambos estaban progresando mucho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Adrian, lo siento,- bajé la voz, no me apetecía que Dimitri se enterase de esto.- Sé que he sido una auténtica zorra contigo, pero no por eso tienes que irte…

Rió. Una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. No se preocupó en reducir el tono, no parecía importarle que Dimitri escuchase de nuestros problemas de carácter amoroso.

\- No es por ti, Rose- me dolió que no utilizase el apodo de "pequeña dhampir" con el que se había acostumbrado a referirse a mí.- No pienso convertirme en el experimento de ningún loco. Tú y tu amiguito podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero yo no me quiero ver metido en esto. Al menos en la Corte mi tía abuela impedirá que me pongan una mano encima y me acribillen con sus absurdas preguntas. No soy capaz de sanar todavía un simple corte, ¿qué les hace pensar que puedo encantar una estaca para traer a un strigoi de vuelta?

\- ¿Por eso te han traído aquí? ¿Para averiguar más acerca de cómo traje de vuelta a Dimitri? ¡Joder! Por eso nos ha hecho llamar Kirova, estoy segura.

\- Directora Kirova, Rose- dijo Dimitri, que no le quitaba la vista a Adrian. Lo miraba de una forma demasiado dura. ¿Celos, quizás?

\- Lo que sea- contesté.- La cosa es que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido. Tres veces por lo menos. Dos mientras estuviste en prisión y la de ayer por la noche. ¿Es que no se cansa de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Cree que le vamos a contestar algo nuevo?

A Adrian le brillaron los ojos con malicia.

\- Al parecer, piensa que no estáis contando toda la verdad- nos miró a ambos insinuando claramente la "relación" que habíamos tenido antes de que a Dimitri lo convirtiesen.- No se cree la razón por la que dijiste que fuiste a Rusia, Rose. Y tampoco cree que tú no sepas nada acerca de este nuevo poder del espíritu, Belikov. Más aún cuando te han investigado y se han enterado de que Mark y Oksana son amigos de tu familia allí en Rusia. Han enviado a alguien para persuadiros acerca de la colaboración y de la gran importancia de tomarse en serio la defensa del mundo moroi.

No me gustó ni un pelo cómo pronunció Adrian el apellido de Dimitri, pero al parecer teníamos más problemas de los que creíamos.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sean amigos de mi familia o no? Hasta hace apenas seis meses no teníamos ni idea de la existencia del espíritu, al menos yo, y no creo que mi familia allí en la aldea estuviese muy enterada de lo que hacía Oksana. Simplemente la tenían por una mujer que no se había especializado y que hacía cosas raras a veces, lo cual no es muy extraño por ese lugar teniendo en cuenta lo que hace mi abuela…

\- Por favor no me recuerdes a esa mujer- gruñí.

\- Oh, al parecer la parejita ya se ha presentado formalmente a sus respectivas familias. Qué adorable- estaba claro que para Adrian no era nada adorable.- Mirad, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Me voy. Pero tened cuidado, solo quería advertiros. Al parecer aquí nos estamos metiendo en algo más que devolver a su condición anterior a un convertido en strigoi. Creo que planean utilizarlo como arma.

\- ¿Arma? ¿De qué estás hablando?- odiaba cuando no estaba al tanto de los planes.

\- No lo sé, pequeña dhampir. Si me entero de algo te lo haré saber. Pero que quede claro que no lo hago por ti, no es solo vuestro futuro y reputación lo que está en juego ahora.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme. Salió despedido después de pronunciar esa misteriosa frase. Me hubiese gustado seguirle, obligarle a contarme algo más. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Pero Dimitri me recordó que lo que menos nos convenía ahora era retrasarnos y dar a entender que no estábamos colaborando con lo que sea que estaba tramando el gobierno moroi.

Entramos en el despacho de la directora Kirova y, efectivamente, había allí sentada una mujer de unos treinta, con el pelo rubio lacio peinado en una coleta baja y vestida pulcramente con un vestido de tubo verde botella que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los tacones negros le daban más altura de la que tenía ya de nacimiento, como sucede con todos los moroi, y sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color al mirarnos entrar.

Sus ojos azules me escrutaron, para pasar después a observar a Dimitri.

\- Buenos días, señorita Hathaway, guardián Belikov- saludó.- Mi nombre es Alison Bellucci. El Consejo me ha enviado hasta aquí para hablar con ustedes acerca de lo sucedido recientemente. Sí, sé que ya estarán un poco cansados de repetir la historia una y otra vez, pero- nos miró con suspicacia- creo que el problema ha sido que se han hecho las preguntas incorrectas.

Vaya, vaya. Así que nos iban a someter a un nuevo interrogatorio. Con preguntas nuevas. Qué emoción.

\- Agradecería que saliese del despacho, directora Kirova. Esto es asunto de la Corte y usted no está autorizada a encontarse aquí.

Toma. Creo que Kirova hubiese preferido una paliza a esa bofetada verbal.

\- Este es mi colegio, señorita Bellucci. Técnicamente debo de estar presente en cualquier conversación que se tenga con mis alumnos al margen de los asuntos propiamente escolares.

La tal Alison se rió. Esta mujer estaba empezando a darme muy mal rollo.

\- Técnicamente, sí. Pero Rose es mayor de edad y, por lo tanto, a pesar de seguir estudiando aquí, no necesita de ningún representante legal a la hora de enfrentarse a un interrogatorio. Además, no se preocupe, estoy segura de que en caso de que Rose se sienta incómoda, el guardián Belikov intervendrá de muy buena gana.

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con aquello? No me gustó como nos miró, era la misma manera en la que me miró Adrian cuando se enteró de lo mío con Dimitri.

\- Está bien- se resignó Kirova, al parecer no había entendido la indirecta de Alison.- Esperaré en la sala contigua, avíseme cuando acabe.

Al tiempo que la directora salía por la puerta, Alison se sentó en su mesa y nos indicó con una mano que ocupásemos los asientos en frente de la gran mesa de roble que presidía el despacho.

\- Bueno, como ya he dicho, mi nombre es Alison Bellucci y estoy aquí para echar algo más de luz al asunto que los tuvo ocupados a ustedes dos las últimas semanas en Rusia- miró una libreta que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que sostenía en las manos, pasando una página que parecía estar en blanco. En esta otra había un montón de anotaciones.- Rosemarie Hathaway, según consta en las declaraciones que hizo usted, se marchó hace exactamente siete semanas para, o al menos eso dijo, "arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier strigoi que se pusiese por delante". ¿Es cierto? ¿La única razón por la que se marchó fue esta, o tenía algún motivo oculto? ¿Cómo sucedió su encuentro con el guardián Belikov? ¿Cómo es que conocía acerca de la magia del espíritu aplicada a las estacas? ¿Estuvo en contacto con la familia Belikov y estos le presentaron a Oksana? ¿Por qué? Se supone que Baia es una aldea relativamente a salvo de los strigoi, difícilmente podría haber llevado a cabo su matanza en un lugar así.

\- Eh, eh, eh. Cosa por cosa, me acabas de hacer como veinte preguntas y ya no me acuerdo ni de la primera- mentira, pero así podría ganar tiempo para inventarme una buena excusa.

Alison rió, más contenta por haberme pillado con la guardia baja que por mi pobre broma.

\- ¿Qué hacía en Baia, señorita Hathaway? Es imposible que fuese allí a matar strigoi. Básicamente porque no hay.

\- Estuve en Baia de paso- aquí venía la maravillosa historia marca Hathaway.- Mi intención era ir a una ciudad más grande, pero no sabía qué esperar de un lugar como Rusia, es muy diferente de Estados Unidos. Alquilé un coche y, cerca de la aldea, tuve un accidente. Casualmente, me encontraron y me llevaron a casas de los Belikov.

Supongo que en una aldea tan pequeña la hospitalidad no es algo extraño, y más con una dhampir joven que al parecer había huido de la escuela en plena formación académica. Ya sabe lo que se cuenta de lugares como Baia, creo que pensaron que podrían hacer negocio conmigo.

Odiaba hablar así del pueblo de Dimitri, porque sabía que no era para nada como lo acababa de describir, pero poca gente era consciente de que no todas las mujeres dhampir se convierten en prostitutas de sangre, algunas solamente quieren criar a sus hijos en paz.

\- Cuando desperté, la madre de Dimitri me había acogido. Al principio no sabía quiénes eran y quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero una de las hijas, Viktoria, no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre mi formación, por qué no llevaba la marca, en qué Academia estudiaba, por qué había huido… Al final terminó diciéndome que su hermano mayor también trabaja en St. Vladimir. Cuando le pregunté el nombre de su hermano, mis sospechas se confirmaron. Simplemente fue una casualidad extraña.

\- ¿Y después? ¿Cómo encajan Mark y Oksana en su historia? ¿Cómo encontró a Dimitri? Es bastante extraño que no solo se tope con su familia, sino también con él, en un lugar tan grande como Rusia.

Mierda. Nadie me había hecho hasta ahora esas preguntas. Estaban más preocupados por lo que le había sucedido a Dimitri que por mi patética historia. Nadie se había cuestionado como era que había dado con Dimitri y su familia cuando supuestamente estaba a la caza de strigoi.

\- Bueno, a los pocos días de llegar allí y mientras me recuperaba, la abuela me pidió que si podía acompañarla a casas de unos conocidos. Les tenía que llevar unos paquetes y debido a su edad no podía hacerlo sola. Como yo ya estaba prácticamente sana, la ayudé. Esos conocidos eran Mark y Oksana.

Cuando me vieron, ambos supieron que estaba bendecida por la sombra- al menos esta parte de la historia era verdad, ya me las apañaría luego para darle sentido a todo.- Supongo que está usted al tanto de mi vínculo con la princesa Dragomir, señorita Bellucci, ellos también vieron algo en mí y estuvimos hablando. Ahí fue cuando me contaron acerca de la magia del espíritu en una estaca y de los efectos que producía. Yo no lo creí, pero ellos insistieron en encantar mi estaca, por si acaso me cruzaba con algún striogi convertido a la fuerza al que pudiese salvar.

\- ¿Y en ese momento usted no pensó que eso sería una buena oportunidad para traer de vuelta a su mentor? ¿No pensó que si lo encontrase podría traerlo de vuelta y convertirse en una heroína?

\- Rose no me encontró- intervino Dimitri.- Yo la encontré a ella.

\- Oh, eso es nuevo, no lo ha comentado en las anteriores declaraciones según tengo entendido.

No paraba de hojear y de escudriñar esa extraña libreta que tenía en las manos. Apuesto a que tenía apuntadas todas y cada una de nuestras declaraciones anteriores.

\- Nadie se había interesado antes por lo que pasó antes de que me trajese de vuelta- dijo de manera desinteresada con un gesto en los hombros.- Solo nos han preguntado acerca de cómo me trajo de vuelta, como si no supiesen cómo se clava una estaca.

\- Bien, guardián Belikov. Yo estoy aquí para que me cuenten absolutamente todo. Por favor, continúe.

Dimitri asintió y comenzó con su historia inventada. Era igual de bueno que yo a la hora de crear una buena mentira.

\- Me enteré de que Rose estaba en Baia. Cuando fui despertado, me reuní con una de mis viejas instructoras, que también era una de las más poderosas strigoi en Rusia. Tenía espías por todas partes y así fue como me enteré de que había salido de la aldea con un grupo de dhampir a la caza de strigoi en una ciudad cerca de donde se encontraba la finca en la que yo me alojaba. Me entró curiosidad. A pesar de no tener emociones de ningún tipo mientras fui strigoi, no podía evitar ver el potencial de Rose, yo mismo la había enseñado, sabía que sería una buena adquisición en caso de que Galina decidiese convertirla. Así que me dispuse a secuestrarla para llevarla a la finca y mostrársela, para que juzgase si podría unirse a nuestras filas.

\- Pero falló, ¿no? Cuando se encontraron Rose le trajo de vuelta.

\- Así fue- pasó por alto todo el asunto del secuestro, lo cual agradecí.- Desperté en un hotel en San Petersburgo a la mañana siguiente y Rose me lo contó todo. Quise volver a Baia, para agradecerle a Oksana la oportunidad que sin saberlo me había dado, y para ver a mi familia y decirles que no estaba muerto, pues eso es lo que les dijo Rose. Pero Abe, el padre moroi de Rose, apareció y prácticamente nos obligó a venir aquí. El resto de la historia ya la conoce, me metieron en una celda y me han estado haciendo preguntas hasta el momento.

\- Interesante… Así que, ¿puedo suponer que ambos entablaron amistades productivas durante su ausencia? No solo hablo de los strigoi con los que trabajó usted, guardián Belikov, sino también de los dhampir con los que Rose colaboró en su plan suicida. Señorita Hathaway, ¿dirías que ese grupo puede ser de utilidad?

Medité, no quería meter a mis medio amigos en problemas, y tenía mucho que perder si ellos revelaban la razón por la que fui a Rusia, pero asentí, tenía el presentimiento de que a Alison no le importaba la razón por la que me fui, sino a quiénes había conocido en el viaje.

\- Sí, yo creo que sí. No era la primera vez que planeaban ese tipo de expediciones, y estaban muy bien enterados de dónde encontrar a los strigoi en cada una de las ciudades.

A Alison le brillaron los ojos.

\- Ahí era a donde yo quería llegar. Por lo que el guardián Belikov nos ha contado, y es información de primera mano, los strigoi planean algo. Con su ayuda y con la de usted, señorita Hathaway, podemos obtener más información. Al parecer este núcleo está llevando a cabo sus planes en Rusia, y ustedes cuentan con conocidos, o amigos allí, y pueden ser de mucha ayuda en la investigación.

Me quedé callada unos minutos. Otra vez aquel plan, ¿por qué nadie me contaba de qué iba el asunto?

\- ¿Qué plan? Cada vez que pregunto la gente cambia de tema y no me dicen nada. Si quiere que colabore en esto tengo que estar enterada.

\- Por supuesto, señorita Hathaway. Usted va a colaborar, quiera o no, en realidad. Ya está previsto que en dos noches abandone la Academia junto con el guardián Belikov y ambos se dirijan a la Corte a trabajar directamente en el núcleo de la lucha.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A la Corte?- miré a Dimitri.- ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

\- No tenía ni idea, Rose, me acabo de enterar yo también- murmuró.

Alison nos miró a ambos con curiosidad.

\- Sí, a la Corte. El gobierno ha decidido que ustedes son de vital importancia en este inminente ataque de los strigoi, y por la información que hemos recibido, sois las personas con más posibilidades de seguir aportando cosas nuevas.

\- ¿Pero y la Academia? No es que me importe demasiado, pero ya he perdido demasiadas clases, y necesito graduarme esta primavera.

\- No se preocupe por eso, la Corte está al tanto de su situación especial, y considera que se formará mejor como guardiana trabajando en esto que acudiendo a las clases que restan. Al fin y al cabo, ya ha estado en el mundo real, como dirían algunos.

Lo pensé durante un rato. Librarme de las clases y trabajar en la Corte con el resto de guardianes intentando sabotear un plan de los strigoi. Sonaba muy bien.

\- Está bien, pero todavía queda algo que no entiendo- miré a Alison antes de preguntar.- ¿Cuál es el plan que tienen los strigoi que es tan importante sabotear?

No fue Alison quien contestó, sino Dimitri. Y por el tomo de su voz entendí que esa era la información que había obtenido al haber sido strigoi durante unos meses. Era un testigo de primera mano de lo que estaban planeando.

\- El plan de los strigoi consiste en ir a por la realeza.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no? Es obvio que la sangre moroi les atrae más, y son lo bastante retorcidos como para encontrar más placer en matar a alguien de la realeza, por eso tienen más protección.

Dimitri negó con la cabeza y se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa fría que me hizo ver que en realidad aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- No, Rose, no se trata de alimentarse. Pretenden ir a por la realza. A por toda. Quieren acabar con el gobierno moroi y, cuando no quede ningún miembro real vivo, apoderarse ellos de la Corte. Los strigoi pretenden gobernar nuestro mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Primero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se me juntaron un montón de cosas, y dejé el fic un poco apartado. A partir de ahora espero de verdad poder actualizar semanalmente, pues tengo muchísimas cosas escritas y pensadas. Espero que os guste!

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 6**

Aún no había terminado de asumir lo que Dimitri había contado en aquella extraña reunión- interrogatorio, ni tampoco que en dos días fuésemos a partir a la Corte. Pero una chica tiene sus necesidades así que aparté de mi mente todo ese revuelo y me dirigí a la cafetería en busca de algo que comer.

Dimitri y yo nos habíamos separado al salir del despacho de la directora Kirova, no sin antes intentar arrojar algo más de luz sobre qué querrían de nosotros en la Corte. Era obvio que necesitaban la información que Dimitri podría aportar acerca de las siguientes maniobras de este extraño grupo de strigoi, porque si algo estaba claro es que se trataba de un grupo bien formado y organizado, cosa que antes del ataque a los Badica y a la Academia había resultado impensable. Según Dimitri, cuando él estaba con ellos todavía no habían elaborado ningún plan de acción, pero tenía bastante claro que lo que sea que decidiesen lo harían en la especie de cuartel que tenían montado en Rusia, así que ahí era donde entrábamos nosotros, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien cómo.

Encontré a Lissa sentada con Christian en una de las mesas más alejadas, inclinados en uno sobre el otro y hablando acaloradamente acerca de algo. Teniendo en cuenta que Adrian sí que hablaba con ellos, supuse que se lo habría contado todo.

Me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraban con una bandeja llena de comida basura: perritos, patatas fritas y un par de donuts.

\- Vaya, Rose, de verdad que no sé cómo puedes comer tanta porquería y no haber sufrido ya un ataque al corazón. Debería preocuparte morir de un infarto y no a manos de un strigoi- comentó Christian con una sonrisa al verme. Nuestra relación había mejorado considerablemente, pero aún le encantaba tomarme el pelo. A decir verdad, ya casi no me molestaba. Tenía un sentido del humor bastante agradable, en realidad.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando?- ignoré su comentario porque teníamos temas más importantes entre manos.

\- Oh, Adrian ha venido…- notaba que a Lissa no le hacía mucha gracia comentar el hecho de que Adrian sí se dignaba a hablar con ella, mientras yo tenía que aguantar sus estúpidas bromas. Por mucho que la información que me había dado antes de entrar en el despacho fuese importante, aún estaba muy cabreada con él.- Nos ha contado que una mujer de la Corte os ha hecho llamar a Dimitri y a ti para seguir investigando lo que pasó en Rusia. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Al parecer Lissa no se podía enterar de todo, ni aunque Adrian sí hablase con ella.

\- Quieren vernos en la Corte, a Dimitri y a mí. Al parecer están dispuestos a creer que Dimitri es de nuevo un dhampir, al menos teniendo en cuenta que si lo que dice es verdad nos enfrentamos a una amenaza aún mayor.

Les conté todo, acerca de los planes de que me desplazase allí a ayudar y de cómo aún así me dejarían graduarme. A Lissa eso no le hizo ninguna gracia, lo noté a través del vínculo, pero era demasiado poco egoísta para decirlo. Cuando llegué a la parte donde los strigoi planeaban gobernar el mundo los dos se quedaron sin habla.

\- Pero eso no puede ser posible… Si los strigoi consiguen el control de la Corte, nuestras razas desaparecerán, o directamente nos convertiremos en cría de ganado.

\- Aún no sé muy bien qué es lo que planean, ni siquiera Dimitri lo sabe, pero quieren que vayamos a la Corte, a una de esas reuniones sin sentido y que intentemos ayudar.

\- Deberíamos luchar- la valentía de Christian me sorprendía, aunque era de esperar dada las fuertes convicciones con que lo había educado su tía.

\- Más que eso, deberíamos ir a esa reunión y convencer a todos de que lo importante en este momento es que todos nos unamos- Lissa era un poco más pacífica que su novio a la hora de imponer su voluntad, pero ambos pensaban de igual manera.

Aún así, dudaba que fuesen a dejar a dos alumnos asistir a ese tipo de reunión. Ya era extraño que me fuesen a dejar a mí. No tuvimos tiempo de seguir discutiendo porque de repente Dimitri apareció y se sentó con nosotros.

\- Rose, tenemos que irnos- saludó con un leve asentimiento a mis acompañantes.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿no se supone que teníamos dos días?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Al parecer a Alison le ha parecido tan interesante y reveladora nuestra conversación que ha decidido que partamos hoy mismo. En unas pocas horas saldrá el avión, poco antes del amanecer.

No entendía nada de aquello, pero obedientemente me levanté de la mesa y me fui con él, dejando a Lissa y a Christian un poco colgados. Más tarde iría a verlos para despedirme.

\- ¿Qué crees que se va a hablar en ese reunión? ¿Cómo podemos ser nosotros de ayuda allí? No es que la logística se me dé muy bien, la verdad.

\- Creo que no son planes logísticos lo que tienen preparado para nosotros, la verdad.

Le miré de forma interrogante. Sacudió la cabeza en ese movimiento tan propio de él que significa "más tarde" y me acompañó a la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Haz la maleta, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos allí pero me da la sensación de que vas a necesitar algo más que esa ropa de deporte.

Asentí y entré en mi cuarto.

Un par de horas después tenía la maleta preparada y estaba sentada en la cama, esperando alguna noticia de cuándo partiríamos. Como Dimitri ni nadie había venido a avisarme, decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Ahora que Lissa había salido de clase podría encontrarla y despedirme.

Pero ella me había encontrado antes a mí, ni siquiera me había molestado por comprobar el vínculo porque me sabía su horario de memoria, así que al salir de mi habitación me estampé literalmente contra ella.

\- Liss- dije.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noté emoción en ella, pero no sabía por qué.

\- ¡Christian y yo vamos con vosotros!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

Lissa se mostró tímida, e inmediatamente entendí por qué.

\- Adrian.

Asintió.

\- Lo encontramos poco después de que os marchaseis y nos contó que volvería a la Corte esta noche, en el mismo avión que vosotros, creo que por eso han adelantado vuestro viaje. Tras convencer un poco a los pilotos y a los guardianes, nos han dejado acompañaros.

\- ¿Con convencer quieres decir hacer uso de un poco de coerción?

Se sonrojó.

\- Un poco…- me miró.- Es importante que estemos allí, Rose, yo sé cómo sanar con el espíritu, puedo ayudar. Y Christian puede hacer ver a los otros moroi lo importante que es que estemos unidos en esto. A la reina le ha parecido buena idea cuando se ha enterado.

\- ¿Tatiana lo sabe?

En cierto modo resultaba obvio, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme que estuviese tan al tanto de todo lo que pasaba.

Decidí no darle más importancia al asunto, a fin de cuentas me apetecía que Lissa estuviese conmigo, quizás podríamos volver a escaquearnos un par de horas y pasar por el balneario. Con ese pensamiento en mente mi humor mejoró.

Embarcamos en el jet privado poco tiempo después. En un principio pensé en sentarme con Lissa, pero me dijo que había descubierto cosas nuevas sobre el espíritu y que quería aprovechar para comentarlas con Adrian durante el viaje, Christian- cómo no- se sentó con ellos, a pesar de que considerase la conversación aburrida. Aún no era capaz de entender esos celos tan irracionales a que Lissa pasase tiempo con Adrian.

Decidí sentarme sola un par de filas de asientos por delante, pegada a la ventana. Me acomodé y cerré los ojos, esperando poder dormir un poco y compensar la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

Alcé la vista para ver a Dimitri.

\- Tranquila, sigue durmiendo. Si lo prefieres puedo cambiarme de sitio.

Me desperecé y le contesté:

\- No, no te preocupes- bostecé.

Sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

\- Estás cansada, Rose, y es por mi culpa- frunció el ceño.- Duerme un poco, te avisaré cuando estemos llegando.

Poco después, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, Dimitri me tocó suavemente el hombro.

\- Despierta, Roza. Ya hemos llegado.

Miré por la ventana y no pude evitar volver a sorprenderme por lo que veía, aunque ya hubiese estado allí. Después del aterrizaje nos condujeron a nuestras habitaciones, la reunión sería al día siguiente, pues estaba comenzando a amanecer.

Lissa y yo compartíamos habitación. En realidad en la Corte había habitaciones de sobra para cada una, pero la posibilidad de pasar unos días con ella, lejos de todo el rollo de la Academia, me iba a sentar bien. Incluso podríamos hacer una fiesta de pijamas. Me reía ante la idea mientras deshacía la maleta, todo lleno de ropa aburrida salvo un par de vestidos que Lissa me había recomendado llevarme por si teníamos que asistir a alguna clase de evento.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal todo con Dimitri? Os vi bastante relajados antes en el avión, ¿habéis hablado ya?

Me sobresalté, pues no estaba prestándole la menor atención.

\- Sí. Anoche se presentó en mi habitación- Lissa abrió mucho los ojos-. Ya, yo también me quedé flipando. Estaba ahí tumbado, y estuvo esperando mientras me duchaba y todo. La verdad es que fue muy raro.

\- Creo que nunca podré imaginar a Dimitri así, tan… normal. Siempre tiene alrededor de sí ese aura de dureza, de contención. A veces ni siquiera parece que sea una persona real, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Pero desde que ha vuelto está… Diferente. Supongo que tendrá que ver con todo ese rollo de haber vuelto a la vida cuando pensaba que estaba condenado, es como que ya no se controla como antes.

Lissa me miró de una forma extraña.

\- Cuando hablas de él tu aura se ilumina- me sorprendí.- Siempre tiende a tener esa oscuridad, pero cuando estás con él o hablas de él parece que entra un poco más de luz. Lo mismo le pasa a la suya. De por sí ahora es dorada, supongo que será por lo que le pasó, pero aún así estando juntos es como que vuestras auras se buscan.

\- Eso sí que es raro…

Lissa se rió.

\- Bueno, tampoco me hagas mucho caso, solo estoy empezando con este rollo de leer auras y la verdad es que creo que no se me da demasiado bien- se calló unos segundos-. Así que, ¿quieres hablar de la charla que tuvisteis?

\- Sí y no- no podía contarle a Lissa que, de nuevo, lo que me impedía estar con él era ella, por mucho que a mí no me importase sacrificarme, sabía que ella se sentiría mal-. Me dijo que todavía me quería, que para él no había cambiado nada después de aquella noche antes de la batalla. Me dijo que estaba dispuesto a esperarme, como si fuese yo la que pensase de diferente manera con respecto a él. Me dijo que estaba dispuesto a esperarme hasta que me aclarase, que entendía que me había hecho daño y que lo sentía, pero que para él, las cosas seguían siendo igual.

\- Pero… eso es bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, es lo querías que pasase, que nada hubiese cambiado.

Asentí.

\- Sí, Liss, claro que era lo que quería, pero… No quiero ponerle las cosas más difíciles, ¿sabes? Prácticamente ahora está siendo todo el día investigado, podría ponerle en más de un aprieto, teniendo en cuenta que aún después de todo seguimos siendo profesor y alumna. Le va a ser difícil recobrarse de lo que ha pasado, que la gente vuelva a confiar en él, no quiero interponerme en eso.

\- Entiendo lo que dices, pero… ¿no hay ninguna manera? Podrías llevarlo en secreto, como pensabais hacer, hay demasiados problemas ahora mismo como para que alguien se preocupe de que, después de graduarte, te hayas liado con un profesor. Nadie le prestará atención a eso.

Sopesé lo que decía, y sí, tenía razón. Había demasiados problemas ahora, pero aparte del hecho de que quería seguir siendo guardiana de Lissa y tenía que centrarme en ello, lo que había dicho también era verdad, no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Dimitri por el momento. No nos dio tiempo a hablar más, pues alguien llamó ligeramente a la puerta. Supuse que sería Christian, buscando un rato a solas con su novia, así que abrí sin molestarme en mirar.

Un enorme dios ruso me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida al otro lado de la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya que he estado un poco bastante desaparecida, subo este otro capítulo casi de seguido. Espero que os guste!

 _ **Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Ya era la segunda vez que Dimitri estaba donde no debía estar, saltándose normas que no se debía saltar, y haciendo que mi corazón hiciese cosas que no debía hacer.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- quizás solo venía por asuntos de guardián, pero la sonrisa en su cara, tan pícara y extraña en él, me hacía sospechar.

\- No. Solo quería saber si te apetecía dar una vuelta por los jardines de la Corte, casi todo el mundo está durmiendo ya, y pensaba que podríamos sacar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Ni aunque me hubiese encontrado de frente con un strigoi con cuernos estaría tan sorprendida como lo estaba ahora. Dimitri se inclinó un poco, mirando dentro de la habitación.

\- Hola, princesa- saludó-.

Me giré para ver la reacción de Lissa, tenía la boca tan abierta por la sorpresa como yo.

\- Ve, Rose, puedo apañármelas yo sola para terminar de deshacer las maletas- su mirada prometía que, una vez volviese, pensaba acosarme hasta que le contase todo lo que había pasado.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encaré a Dimitri.

\- ¿Quiero saber de qué va todo esto? ¿Ha pasado algo que no podías decir delante de ella?

Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es que no me puede apetecer pasar un rato a solas contigo?

Pues no, pensé. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a este Dimitri tan extraño. Y sobre todo seguía sin acostumbrarme a que Lissa fuese absolutamente consciente de todo y prácticamente me lanzase hacia él. Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, a través de los diferentes pasillos de los dormitorios de la Corte, hasta salir a unos jardines que daban a la parte trasera del edificio. El sol ya había salido, pero seguía sin hacer calor, y a mí se me había olvidado coger una maldita chaqueta. ¿A qué me recordaría esto?

\- Tienes frio- me dijo con reproche- has vuelto a olvidar coger algo de abrigo, como la vez esa que te pillé escaqueándote en mitad de la noche. Deberías ser un poco más precavida.

Al parecer hasta pensábamos lo mismo ya. Qué movida. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que Dimitri quería trayéndome aquí, así que le pregunté. Yo siempre tan directa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, camarada?

Debió de ver algo en el tono de mi voz, porque se paró, me miró de frente y me agarro suavemente los hombros, acercándome más a él.

\- Sé que no debería… no después de todo lo que te dije la otra noche. Pero no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti- confesó.- En realidad tampoco quiero. Sé que te dije que te esperaría, pero pensaba que no sentías lo mismo, que no podías, perdonarme. Ahora que sé lo que sientes es mucho más complicado no hacer esto- deslizó sus dedos por mi pelo, de esa manera que tanto me gustaba y tanto había echado de menos.- o esto…- me rozó las mejillas con esas manos expertas y callosas que tanto me gustaban.- o esto…- sentí como se acercaba a mí, nuestros labios apenas a dos centímetros de distancia. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse por la cercanía. Quería que me besara. Al cuerno con todo lo que habíamos acordado. Quería que me besase y me quitase la ropa en ese mismo momento. Daba igual la nieve, estar a plena luz del día. Quería sentirlo.

Sus labios apenas se posaron sobre los míos, pero un escalofrío sacudió mi espina dorsal. A la mierda el autocontrol. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y profundicé el beso, viendo el momento exacto en el que él también perdió el control. Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y me apretaron contra él a la vez que abría la boca y su lengua comenzaba a moverse. Madre del amor hermoso. Se me había olvidado lo que era un beso de Dimitri. Tenía que ser un experto en todo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, me encontraba presionada contra una pared -¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí?- y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Creo que jadeé- patético- y me pegué más contra él en un intento de sentirlo más cerca. Sus manos, sus increíbles manos estaban en todas partes a la vez, pero al mismo tiempo lejos, impedidas por la camiseta térmica que llevaba. Susurraba mi nombre durante los pocos segundos que sus labios se despegaban de los míos. Me di cuenta de que la cosa se estaba saliendo un poco de control cuando una de sus manos se colocó directamente en la curvatura de mi pecho, muy suavemente, casi pidiendo permiso, pero estaba ahí.

Debería haber sido yo la voz del autocontrol, quien le dijese que parase, que nos podían ver, pero había echado demasiado de menos eso como para cortarlo ahora, cuando por fin parecía que estábamos en la misma sintonía. Al ver que no lo frenaba, Dimitri continuó su exploración. Era consciente de que cada vez jadeaba más fuerte, pero me daba igual. Quería tenerlo así, junto a mí, disfrutando de aquello que nos habíamos privado hacer durante tanto tiempo.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí que su mano se dirigía mucho, mucho más abajo, a la vez que su boca se deslizaba suavemente por mi cuello.

\- Dimitri…- susurré. O más bien supliqué. A esas alturas estaba tan cachonda que me traía sin cuidado.

Me miró, sus ojos marrones llenos de deseo.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó, a la vez que se movía con delicadeza por encima de mis pantalones. El suave roce me arrancó un gemido, todo lo que fui capaz de decir, así que lo interpretó como una señal de permiso. Y vaya si quería permiso. Casi al instante desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros con una sola mano- joder, tenía que aprender a hacer yo también aquello- e introdujo sus dedos hábilmente por el elástico de mis bragas. Gemimos a la vez, aunque estoy segura de que yo soné más como un animal gruñendo.

\- Eres tan hermosa… tan suave, tan valiente, tan llena de vida. Eres mi perdición, Roza- susurró en mi oído.- No quiero pasar un día más fingiendo que no quiero tenerte así para siempre.

No podía hablar, tan solo era capaz de retorcerme de placer entre sus brazos mientras él seguía haciendo que mi cuerpo temblase. En un momento dado, me penetró con los dedos a la vez que con su pulgar trazaba círculos en mi clítoris. Dejé de pensar, en una parte muy profunda de mi mente sabía que debería pararle, que como alguien nos pillase íbamos a meternos en un buen lío. Pero solo era capaz de concentrarme en sus manos sobre mí, en todo él sobre mí. El orgasmo me sacudió con tanta fuerza que tuve que agarrarme a sus hombros para no caerme y enterrar la cara en su pecho para no gritar. Joder, había olvidado lo que era. Dado que solo había mantenido una sola y única relación sexual en mi vida, y que había sido con Dimitri antes de su aventura strogoi, todavía este tema seguía siendo un desconocido para mí, aunque estaba claro que para él no, vaya si estaba claro.

Conseguí recobrar la respiración y lo miré a los ojos. Una nube de deseo empañaba ese color café.

\- Eso ha sido… increíble.

Soltó una carcajada suave.

\- Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieses estado tan jodidamente provocativa en el gimnasio. Llevo pensando en hacerte esto desde que me besaste- un brillo pícaro al que no estaba para nada acostumbrado sacudió sus facciones.- Y tengo ganas de hacerte mucho más… Si esto te ha parecido increíble espera a que te tenga desnuda en mi cama, la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacerte. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre una y otra vez mientras hago que te corras.

Algo se retorció dentro de mí, placenteramente, claro, un ansia que no sabía que podía sentir. La promesa estaba escrita en sus ojos y, de todas las increíbles respuestas que podría haberle dado, me sonrojé y dije:

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Dios. Era patética. Se rió, esta vez más fuerte, pero el deseo todavía podía verse en sus ojos.

\- Nunca pensé que podría dejarte sin palabras, Roza. Y mucho menos conseguir que te sonrojases. Estás preciosa después del orgasmo, casi se me había olvidado cómo era sentirte así debajo de mí.

\- Y yo nunca pensé que me gustaría este nuevo Dimitri aún más que el anterior.

Arqueó la ceja de aquella manera tan chula.

\- ¿Nuevo Dimitri?

Mierda, había hablado en voz alta. Tenía que empezar a controlar eso. El rubor continuó extendiéndose por mis mejillas. Esto empezaba a ser realmente molesto.

\- Sí- conseguí encontrar mi voz.- Quiero decir, siempre has sido tan serio y tan… controlado. Me costaba apenas sacarte una sonrisa. Ahora es diferente, como si realmente fueses tú.

\- Siempre he sido yo mismo contigo, Rose. Nuca he intentado mostrar algo que no era verdad. Pero sí, tienes razón. Me he cansado de fingir. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, por lo que hemos pasado, me da igual que la gente lo sepa, que nos miren, que me arrebaten mi puesto como guardián. Como ya te dije una vez, hay algo sin lo que no puedo vivir, y eres tú. No quiero estar un segundo más fingiendo que no eres lo más importante que tengo, lo único que de verdad no me puedo permitir perder. Te quiero, Roza, nada va a cambiar nunca eso.

Se me hinchó el corazón con una sensación cálida que había pensado que nunca más volvería a sentir. Me quería, le quería. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Un millón de cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Habíamos sufrido demasiado y, aunque ambos teníamos que cerrar heridas después de aquello, sabía que sería mejor si lo hacíamos juntos. De nada servía mentirnos el uno al otro diciéndonos que era mejor mantener las distancias. Lo que menos quería yo en esos momentos era distancia, más aún cuando, al moverme, noté el bulto que seguía habiendo en sus pantalones.

\- Yo también te quiero, Dimitri. Estoy harta de mentir, de engañarme a mí misma.

Estoy segura de que si hubiésemos continuado, habríamos terminado en su cama, desnudos, con él haciéndome todas esas cosas que había prometido hacerme y que yo me moría de ganas porque me hiciese, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

\- Deberíais ser un poco más cuidadosos- la guardiana Alberta nos sonrío con complicidad, la hizo parecer más joven.- La reina quiere veros.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 8.**

Joder, joder, joder. ¿Alberta lo sabía? ¿Por qué no nos había delatado? Si hubiese llegado tan solo unos minutos antes… intenté sacarme de la mente la imagen de alguien pillándonos mientras Dimitri tenía la mano dentro de mis bragas. No podía pensar en eso, ahora no.

El despacho de la reina Tatiana estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi. Dimitri y yo esperábamos sentados a que alguien llegase y nos contase de que iba aquello, la instructora Alberta, que por cierto no tenía ni idea de que se encontraba también en la Corte, tampoco sabía nada, solo que nos habían mandado llamar.

Miré a Dimitri, todo el rastro de la lujuria y el amor que antes había en sus ojos se había desvanecido, convirtiéndose en su estoica pose de guardián. Pero me sonrió, dejando ver que todo lo que me había dicho seguía ahí, que nos encontrábamos en el mismo punto que antes.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabía Alberta…?- no terminé la frase, no era necesario.

\- Alberta es mucho más observadora de lo que tú crees, Rose. Además, tuvimos una conversación hace unos meses… antes del ataque. Básicamente me dijo que me mantuviese apartado de ti si no quería ver como toda mi trayectoria para guardián se iba al traste. Creo que lo sabe desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no ha dicho nada. No lo entiendo, pero me alegro.

No me dio tiempo a preguntar más, porque la reina entró en la sala. Dimitri y yo nos levantamos a la vez, hicimos una reverencia y esperamos a que la reina se sentase antes de hacerlo nosotros. Malditas mierdas políticas.

\- Señorita Hathaway, guardián Belikov. Es un placer teneros aquí. Al parecer, han causado mucho revuelo estos últimos días.

A pesar de que seguramente era una fachada, y que me iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decir, la reina Tatiana parecía… sincera. No es que de repente me cayese bien, odiaba a esa tía, pero parecía decir de verdad que se alegraba de tenernos allí. Aunque solo fuses por sus motivaciones políticas. Tal vez ya se había olvidado de la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

\- Gracias- dije. No sabía qué mas decir. En realidad no tenía ni idea de qué quería la reina, esto de no saber qué pasaba estaba empezando a irritarme. Me gustaba estar al tanto de las cosas pero, desde que había vuelto de Rusia parecía que iba un paso por detrás del mundo. Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo y yo era siempre la última en enterarme.

\- Estáis aquí por una razón, como sabéis. Creo que la señorita Alison ya os puso al tanto. Los strigoi están intentando derrocar a la Corte. Sabíamos que algo iba mal tras el ataque de la Academia hace unos meses, nunca habíamos visto a tantos de ellos trabajar juntos, pero desconocíamos el motivo. ¿Querían matarnos, como siempre? ¿Dar un golpe de efecto para hacernos ver que ni en los sitios donde nosotros creíamos que estábamos a salvo lo estamos? Gracias a las declaraciones de Belikov, y a usted, Hathaway, por traerlo de vuelta y a nuestro bando, creo que hemos conseguido adelantarnos a sus planes.

La revolución strigoi era algo que todos esperábamos que pasase, aunque en el fondo rezábamos para que no. Gente de confianza, guardianes y otros moroi, llevan años trabajando en diferentes modos de luchar contra los strigoi, aparte de las estacas, pero con vosotros tenemos una oportunidad real –hizo una pausa.- Necesitamos que os infiltréis en Rusia. Sois los únicos que han visto de primera mano lo que los strigoi planean hacer, y tenéis contactos. Necesitamos alguien allí que nos pueda pasar información para detener la terrible guerra que se nos viene encima. Y sois los únicos capacitados para ello. Si nos permitimos entrar en lucha con los strigoi morirá mucha gente, moroi y dhampir, nuestras Academias dejarán de ser seguras, la clase política se alzará y provocará daños irreparables en la sociedad. Sois los únicos que podéis ponerle remedio y adelantarse a lo que está por venir.

No sé qué me sorprendía más, si el hecho de que quisiesen infiltrarnos a Dimitri y a mí con los strigoi, o que Tatiana me mirase a la cara y me dijeses que estaba capacitada para ello. Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía sentido, hace unos meses solo era una dhampir indisciplinada que acabaría convirtiéndose en puta de sangre. ¿Por qué tenían que ver ahora todo mi potencial?

\- Tati… Su Majestad- me corregí en el último momento.- No lo entiendo. Nunca ha pensado que fuese importante, siempre estaba metiéndose conmigo y menospreciándome. ¿Por qué ahora soy tan relevante? Quiero decir, ni siquiera he terminado mi formación como guardiana. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Puede que haya hecho un par de amigos en Rusia, pero quien tiene la información es Dimitri, como ya he dicho, yo solo me fui a la caza loca del strigoi.

Me sonrió, la maldita reina me sonrió.

\- Nunca he estado… de acuerdo con sus métodos, Rose. Pero si hay algo en lo que me he equivocado y debo reconocer es que es usted mejor guardiana que la mayoría de los que tenemos en nómina. Su ímpetu puede parecer un problema a simple vista, pero la valentía que lo acompaña es algo que no todos los guardianes tienen. Es su determinación lo que ha hecho que nos podamos poner un paso por delante de los strigoi, y creo que nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por eso.

Estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con la barbilla de lo abierta que tenía la boca. Habían abducido a la reina, sí, eso tenía que ser.

\- Su Majestad, con todo el respeto, pero no creo que Rose esté preparada para algo así. Aún es joven. Puede que haya visto muchos horrores y se haya enfrentado a cosas que la mayoría no puede ni imaginar, pero no puede dejar de olvidar su edad. Ni siquiera es una guardiana oficialmente- agradecía que Dimitri me defendiese, en parte tenía razón, no sabía si estaba preparada. Pero estaba claro que no era algo a lo que me pudiese negar, a juzgar por la expresión de la reina.

\- Guardián Belikov, ¿acaso cree que dos meses más en la Academia y una estúpida prueba con profesores disfrazados de strigoi van a hacer de Rose una guardiana mejor de lo que ya es?- flipante. Estaba flipando.- Sé que se preocupa por ella, y también sé que probablemente lo hace más de lo que debería dada la relación que deben de mantener- mierda, ¿es que todo el mundo lo sabía ya? ¿es que acaso llevaba grabado en la frente "me he tirado al increíble dios ruso"?- pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento, aunque puede que debiésemos haber hecho más caso a Victor en su momento- esto último parece que lo dijo para sí misma más que para nosotros.

Lo que quiero decir es: Rose ya es una guardiana, independientemente de que haya superado o no las últimas pruebas, está preparada más que muchos guardianes en su primer año. Con todo lo que ha vivido, me gustaría proponer que se ahorrase esa parte, está perfectamente cualificada para tener la marca de la promesa hoy mismo. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, no estoy dispuesta a perder a una de las mejores guardianes que he conocido para que pase dos meses más en la Academia haciendo el tonto con sus profesores disfrazados, en vez de ayudar en esta grave crisis, como sé que puede hacer.

Guau. ¿Estaba Tatiana sugiriendo que me nombrasen guardiana hoy mismo?

\- Si ella está de acuerdo- asentí torpemente y dejé que continuase hablando-, podrían partir hoy mismo a Rusia. Hay un jet privado esperándolos. Será un viaje con varias escalas, pero lo ideal es que se encuentren allí mañana por la noche como muy tarde. Se les ha preparado una base de operaciones, así como un piso franco. Además, estarán en contacto con guardianes de la zona que les proporcionarán todo lo que necesiten. No habrá nada que no podamos hacer por ustedes, salvo lo imposible. No puedo daros más detalles por el momento, pues hasta yo desconozco el alcance que pueden llegar a tomar las cosas. Solo quiero advertirles: si aceptan este trabajo, una vez termine, solo habrá dos maneras de regresar, como héroes o en ataúd.

"Al menos es franca" pensé. Miré a Dimitri. Miré a la reina. Volví a mirar a Dimitri y después me miré las manos. ¿Infiltrarme? ¿Entre los strigoi? ¿Qué se suponía que íbamos a hacer, pintarnos la cara de blanco y ponernos colmillos postizos? Tenía que reconocer que la idea resultaba atractiva, más por el hecho de Dimitri y yo, en Rusia, solos, en un piso donde solo el calor de nuestros cuerpos podía calentarnos. Pero dejando aparte mi mente calenturienta, no estaba segura de si era capaz de hacer frente a ello. ¿Estaba preparada? Un solo vistazo de nuevo a Dimitri me dejó ver que en sus ojos brillaba la confianza, el amor. Creía en mí. Eso fue lo que me hizo pronunciar las siguientes palabras, aunque puede que después me arrepintiese:

\- ¿Cuándo salimos?- en ese momento no sabía dónde demonios me había metido.

Apenas tuve tiempo de despedirme de Lissa. Le conté atropelladamente todo lo que había pasado, obviando el tema de Dimitri y su mano en unas zonas muy vergonzosas como para contarlo, y me despedí de ella apresuradamente prometiéndole que estaríamos en contacto. Después, dos guardianes que no conocía nos acompañaron a la zona de aeropuerto, donde nos montamos en el jet y viajamos durante casi un día entero. Tras una serie de escalas en lugares de los que ni siquiera me preocupé, terminamos en un pequeño piso de San Petesburgo con dos habitaciones, un pequeño salón y cocina americana.

\- Vaya, no se han molestado mucho, eh. Ya podrían habernos metido en, no sé, alguna especia de mansión con baños con jacuzzi y cosas así- seguía molesta por no haber podido ir al balneario con Lissa, y las pequeñas cabezadas que me había ido echando durante el viaje hacían que mi humor estuviese muy irritable.

Dimitri sonrió. Lo hacía mucho últimamente. Me gustaba.

\- En realidad, yo creo que está bastante bien. Además, se supone que hemos venido a trabajar, no de vacaciones, Rose- dijo, perdiendo la sonrisa.

De repente todo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo me golpeó. No solo el hecho de que iba a estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo compartiendo piso con Dimitri, que ya de por sí era algo problemático, sino el hecho de que estábamos ahí para infiltrarnos entre los strigoi, que ahora resulta que querían hacerse con el mando de la Corte Real Moroi. Cada vez que lo pensaba me imaginaba a un rey strigoi con cuernos que tenía como mascota un perro de tres cabezas. Absurdo, lo sé, pero no se puede hacer nada cuando la imaginación te va por libre.

\- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a empezar siquiera? No tenemos ni idea de nada, vale que sepamos más que la mayoría, pero eso no hace que de repente seamos capaces de infiltrarnos entre ellos, de saber qué planean y detenerlos como si nada. Son strigoi, sabemos que trabajan con humanos, y a saber qué más han estado haciendo.

Empecé a agobiarme.

\- Tranquila, Rose- menos mal que Dimitri estaba allí.- Tenemos tiempo para pensar en todo esto, mañana nos reuniremos con los guardianes asignados a este caso. Ellos ya llevan un tiempo investigando a los diferentes grupos de strigoi de la zona, cosa que nosotros no. Una vez tengamos su información, junto con nuestros contactos, tendremos algo por lo que empezar. Lo ideal es que sigamos respetando el horario moroi, pues de noche es el único momento en el que vamos a encontrar algo de movimiento entre los strigoi.

Asentí, eso tenía sentido.

\- Tenemos que ir a esta dirección poco antes de que anochezca- me entregó un papel con una dirección que no me sonaba absolutamente de nada, así que le presté poca atención.- Deberíamos descansar un poco, apenas quedan 6 horas para que anochezca.

\- ¿No deberíamos dormir por turnos?

Sonaba estúpido, ya que era de día, pero no sabía hasta que punto estábamos jugando al borde del peligro.

\- No es necesario. Han dispuesto una serie de guardianes alrededor del edificio, y en los pisos contiguos. Se supone que aquí estamos a salvo, nadie nos conoce y nadie sabe lo que somos. Es algo así como nuestro fuerte de seguridad personal.

Reí ante aquello. Era extraño estar en un lugar lejos de la Academia y no tener que preocuparme por ser atacada, pero también era bastante agradable la sensación de seguridad. Aunque podría ser falsa, el perro de tres cabezas podría tirar la puerta abajo.

\- Está bien. Entonces, voy a ir a darme una ducha, me siento asquerosa después del viaje. ¿Alguna preferencia por las habitaciones?- ambas eran exactamente iguales: una cama en la que cabían de sobra dos personas y me hacía tener muchos pensamientos impuros, una pequeña mesita de noche, un armario empotrado a la pared y una ventana. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un soso tono crema, al igual que el resto de la casa.

\- La única preferencia que tengo es que ojalá hubiese solo una habitación.

Después de ducharme, con agua más bien fría para calmar todo el calor que Dimitri había despertado en mí con esa estúpida frase, vestirme, dormir un poco y arreglarme para salir, ambos nos encontrábamos en un pequeño club a las afueras de la ciudad. Sabía que Dimitri también se había duchado y afeitado, porque cuando montamos en el coche el olor a su jabón lo había inundado todo, y me había costado mucho no lanzarme encima de él. Joder, ¿qué le pasaba a mis hormonas? ¿Strigoi? Vale, podía con ello. ¿Dimitri y yo en el mismo coche? Me hacía hiperventilar. Algo estaba mal conmigo si mis prioridades eran tan simples.

Era consciente de que Dimitri estaba tan afectado como yo, por la manera en la que inspiraba hondo y me miraba cuando creía que no me daba cuenta, y eso lo hacía todo mucho peor. Me había recogido el pelo como a él le gustaba y, a pesar de que no podía vestir el uniforme de guardián, me había puesto unos vaqueros elásticos ajustados que sabía que me hacían un culo de muerte y un jersey rojo quizás demasiado escotado, pero oye, se suponía que íbamos a un club donde la gente estaría de fiesta y bien vestida, no quería desentonar.

Habíamos llegado pronto a la reunión, por lo que pedimos un par de copas y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de todas, intentando no llamar la atención. La gente se movía en la pequeña pista improvisada al ritmo de una música que retumbaba a través de los altavoces. Parecían pasarlo bien. Por una sola vez, me gustaría formar parte de aquel grupo, personas que no tenían ni idea de lo que se les podría venir encima, que solo se preocupaban por cosas simples y que podían divertirse sin tener que estar constantemente mirando a sus espaldas. Vimos a dos guardianes acercarse a nosotros y me distraje de lo que estaba pensando, un hombre y una mujer que debían de ser solo algo mayores que Dimitri, y se sentaron en nuestra mesa, haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que se acercase a tomarles nota.

\- Dos vodkas. Y otra ronda de lo que sea que estén bebiendo ellos- el camarero se alejó.

La mujer nos sonrió, tenía un pelo rubio y unos ojos azules que llamaban la atención, al igual que su compañero, parecían sacados de una revista de modelos. Ambos iban vestidos de negro, respetando el estatus de guardián pero sin querer llamar la atención.

\- Soy Katerina- se presentó la mujer- y él es Marco.

Dimitri y yo nos presentamos y, tras un breve apretón de manos, llegaron las bebidas.

\- Vamos a ser vuestros contactos en la zona, no los únicos pero sí los únicos con los que os reuniréis. De momento esto es lo que sabemos- sacó una carpeta y la abrió. Adiós a la formalidad, era hora de trabajar.- Hay tres grupos de strigoi que parecen estar trabajando juntos, uno de ellos es el liderado por tu antigua instructora, Dimitri. Todas las noches se reúnen en un sótano próximo a esta zona.

Dejó caer sobre la mesa varias fotos de los strigoi. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al ver a Galina, pero intenté desterrar de mi mente aquellos momentos pasados en la finca, no era momento de ponerse ñoña.

\- Sabemos que han estado trabajando con humanos, lo cual no es una novedad- nos miró a Dimitri y a mí.- Pero sí hay algo nuevo que sospechamos y que podría dificultar las cosas. Creemos que están trabajando con moroi. No sabemos si son voluntarios o están siendo sometidos a coerción, pero hemos visto a alguno junto a este grupo y entrando en el sótano donde se reúnen.

Algo frío me recorrió la espalda. ¿Trabajar con moroi? ¿Los strigoi? Eso no era posible.

\- Pero…- no me salían las palabras. El simple hecho de que un moroi estuviese dispuesto a trabajar con un grupo de strigoi me daba naúseas. Miré a Dimitri, y por la expresión de sus ojos supe que para él no era algo nuevo.

\- Era algo que sabía, pero…- se quedó pensativo un momento, como si estuviese reviviendo aquellos días en los que no había sido más que un caparazón sin voluntad.- No quise decir nada, al menos no allí, en la Corte o delante de Alison. Los moroi necesitan bases sobres las que mantenerse de pie, creencias. Nunca hubiesen creído que algunos de los suyos trabajasen con los strigoi, hubiese cundido el pánico, y ahora mismo es lo que menos necesitamos si no queremos ponérselo más fácil a los strigoi- hizo una pausa durante la cual los dos guardianes y yo lo miramos fijamente, a ellos no parecía pillarles por sorpresa, pero yo estaba flipando a unos niveles que no sabía si directamente todo esto era un sueño y yo seguía durmiendo en mi cama de la Academia.- Los strigoi trabajan con moroi. Y ellos están accediendo voluntariamente. Hay algunos que creen que la reina está perdiendo poder, y los strigoi les han metido en la cabeza la idea de que solo ellos pueden llevar a la nación moroi a lo más alto. Como siempre, se trata de una cuestión política.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Vampire Academy no me pertenece.**_

 **Capítulo 9.**

Apenas hablé durante el resto de la reunión. Dimitri y los otros dos guardianes quedaron en reunirse a la mañana siguiente- es decir, al atardecer- en nuestro piso franco, para terminar de traernos toda la información y una serie de "juguetitos"- al menos así los llamó el tal Marco-. Yo estaba demasiado sobresaturada por todo lo que había descubierto como para que aquello me llamase la atención, y ni siquiera fui consciente de que nuestros dos amigos se iban hasta que Dimitri me tocó el hombro y levanté la vista para ver dos sillas vacías en frente de mí.

Parecía que habían pasado un par de horas, el club estaba más lleno y la gente debía estar más borracha, pues bailaban mucho más que antes. Quizás era cosa mía, que necesitaba inhibirme un rato después de lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- susurré a Dimitri.- Esto no puede ser verdad. Se supone que las cosas no son así- volvía a actuar como hacía unos meses, cuando me enteré de que los humanos trabajan con strigoi en aquella excursión que hicimos Dimitri y yo poco antes de las Navidades y habíamos descubierto que los strigoi estaban utilizando a los humanos para romper las defensas.

Dimitri me miró con comprensión y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros. Él siempre estaba ahí para consolarme, daba igual lo fuerte que tuviese que ser o lo mal que estuviese mi actitud, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había sido enviada aquí con una misión de verdad, tenía que actuar como una guardiana de verdad, pero él nunca me dejaba derrumbarme.

\- Las cosas están cambiando. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo limitándonos a huir de los strigoi, y ellos lo saben. No les hemos prestado atención, pensando que nosotros éramos más inteligentes que ellos, y nos la han devuelto. Quizás si hubiésemos emprendido una actitud más agresiva, yendo a por ellos en vez de dejar que nos diesen caza, no se habrían fortalecido así. Pero ha sido mucho tiempo el que los hemos ignorado y se han aprovechado de la ventaja.

Me reí.

\- Acabas de sonar como Tasha. Es algo que ella diría.

Dimitri rió también y me abrazó más fuerte, su olor me rodeaba y era muy agradable la sensación de que, aunque el mundo se estuviese yendo prácticamente a la mierda, él iba a estar allí para mí.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

Lo miré sorprendida.

\- ¿Bailar? ¿Ahora? ¿Juntos?- debía de sonar como una idiota pero es que de verdad que no pensaba que ese fuese el momento idóneo para bailar. Aunque en realidad me moría de ganas de pasar un poco de tiempo como una persona normal. Me mordí el labio y Dimitri se percató de lo quería. Me cogió de la mano, me levantó y me guió a la pista de baile.

De pronto nos encontramos entre aquel mar de cuerpos que bailaban al ritmo de una música que no conocía, pero fui capaz de seguir el ritmo con rapidez. Dimitri se pegó más a mí y se movió conmigo y, por un momento, pude disfrutar de un poco de normalidad. Una vez desterré de mi mente todo lo que nos habían contado Katerina y Marco fui totalmente consciente de lo cerca que estaba Dimitri de mí. Parecía que mi mente no era capaz de concentrarse en dos cosas, o pensaba en el desastre que estaba por venir o pensaba en él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pegados el uno al otro sin hablar, solo mirándonos, pero era totalmente consciente de que las cosas estaban empezando a subir de temperatura, sobre todo cuando Dimitri me pegó aún más a él y empezó a mover su cadera contra la mía. Quién iba a decir que también sabía bailar. Estaba descubriendo muchas cosas que no sabía de él, y la verdad era que me gustaba. Le sonreí, contenta de poder estar ahí con él a pesar de las razones y de lo complicado de nuestra relación. Me devolvió la sonrisa- aquello se estaba volviendo muy común- y bajo sus labios a mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

\- Espero que no hayas olvidado la promesa que te hice ayer- susurró.

No, no lo había olvidado. Y al parecer mi cuerpo tampoco por la manera que tuvo de reaccionar a él. Deseaba todas esas cosas con Dimitri, pero me di cuenta de que, en realidad, me sentía más insegura de lo que me había sentido nunca. Era totalmente absurdo, ya me había acostado con él, me había visto desnuda y sé a la perfección que no tengo un cuerpo del que avergonzarme. Y también sé que él me desearía de cualquier manera. Pero es que había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Y si no sabía lo que hacía? Era una situación muy diferente a la de la cabaña, donde la pasión nos había consumido, no habíamos tenido casi otra opción que sucumbir a ella. Esta vez era todo más premeditado. Dimitri me miraba pidiéndome permiso, totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos.

\- No tienes que decir que sí hoy, Rose- la sinceridad teñía sus palabras.- Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y que todo ha pasado muy rápido. Pero no puedo evitar mirarte, saborearte y no pensar en todas las cosas maravillosas que quiero hacerte. Lo que has hecho por mí es más de lo que voy a poder darte nunca, y solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida adorándote.

Lo miré. Y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo miraba de verdad desde que había vuelto. Antes no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que nos había sucedido, en todo lo que habíamos tenido que luchar para llegar ahí y en todo lo que podía pasar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo miré y me di cuenta de que su amor por mí no había cambiado. Era obvio que los meses que había pasado convertido en strigoi no se iban a borrar así como así, pero después de mucho tiempo volví a ver aquella mirada que vi la noche de la cabaña, la simple mirada de un hombre que ama a una mujer. Y la promesa de que no iba a dejar que nada nos separase.

Algo- por fin- hizo click dentro de mí. Había pasado meses enamorada de él pensando que nunca podría tenerle, luego unas horas pensando que podríamos hacer que funcionase pero sin saber muy bien cómo, después lo perdí y pensé que jamás lo volvería a recuperar y, cuando contra todo pronóstico lo hice, me había centrado en los horrores del proceso en vez de darme cuenta de que estaba de nuevo conmigo y esta vez nada iba a separarnos.

Dimitri debió de ver el cambio en mí, porque de pronto bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas y me dijo al oído:

\- Vámonos de aquí.

El camino de vuelta al piso fue rápido. Apenas hablamos, salvo para concretar algunos puntos sobre la reunión del día siguiente y, sobre todo, para muchas promesas sucias de Dimitri que solo volver a pensar en ellas me sonrojaba. ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojaba yo?

Teniendo en cuenta que todavía era temprano para el horario vampírico allí en la Academia, le dije a Dimitri que quería comprobar cómo estaba Lissa, e intentar comunicarme con ella. Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa.

\- ¿Comunicarte? Pensaba que el vínculo iba solo en una dirección- comentó mientras se quitaba el guardapolvo y lo colgaba en unos de los percheros de madera oscura que había al lado de la puerta principal del pequeño piso.

\- En realidad, sí, funciona en una sola dirección. Pero cuando estuve con Mark y Oksana no solo aprendí que podía traerte de vuelta, me enseñaron muchas cosas que desconocía acerca de la conexión. No he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello con todo lo que ha pasado, pero me dijo que, si era capaz de adentrarme lo suficiente dentro de la mente de Lissa, se supone que también debería ser capaz de mandarle algún mensaje. Ella no puede sentirme a mí de la manera en que yo la siento a ella, pero puedo colar algún pensamiento en su mente y establecer alguna especie de conexión.

\- Quieres contarle lo que está pasando- comprendió.

\- Sí. Sé que no debería, pero no quiero que esté a ciegas. Necesita saber lo que está pasando y contárselo a los demás. Tienen que estar preparados por si sucede cualquier cosa, y sé que podemos confiar en ellos.

\- No estaba reprochándotelo, Roza- el apodo me hizo sonreír.- Me parece bien que quieras tener a Lissa al tanto, y sé que Chirstian, Eddie, Adrian y los demás no se irán de la lengua. Te daré un momento a solas.

Dicho esto desapareció del pequeño salón y me quedé sola. Me tumbé en el sofá, cerré los ojos y relajé los músculos mientras la familiar sensación de entrar en la mente de Lissa me rodeaba.

Se encontraba en una de las salas de ocio de la Academia y, para mi suerte, el grupo al completo estaba con ella. Eddie se encontraba ligeramente más apartado, con aspecto de guardián intentando controlar todo lo que pasaba, mientras ella y Christian estaban sentados en uno de los grandes sillones que llenaban la estancia. Me sorprendió ver allí a Adrian, después de que me dijese que iba a volver a la Corte, pero la conversación que tenía me lo aclaró todo.

\- Mi tía abuela me ha prometido que nadie va a experimentar conmigo, que se supone que estoy a salvo aquí- al parecer acababa de llegar, pues para el resto esta información también era nueva.

Una punzada de culpabilidad sacudió a Lissa. En realidad, ella sí había dejado que experimentaran con ella. Había estado trabajando con algunos profesores cómo encantar una estaca, aunque de momento no había habido resultados.

Intenté contactar con ella. Sentía como si tuviese un gran muro delante de mí y tuviese que atravesarlo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez. "Lissa, Lissa, Lissa".

\- ¿Rose?- dijo ella en voz alta. Los demás la miraron extrañados, sin entender muy bien a qué venía eso.

\- Rose está bien, Liss- dijo Christian mientras le palmeaba la pierna.

\- No, no, no es eso- le corrigió mi amiga mientras una emoción de júbilo la embargaba.- Creo que está intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo.

"Lissa, escúchame, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo. Esto es difícil de narices".

\- Mierda- susurró mientras la sentía fruncir el ceño.

"¿Eres tú, Rose? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?".

"No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles. Lissa. Estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en esto pero no sé cuánto voy a aguantar. Hay algo que tú y los demás debéis saber".

Le conté atropelladamente todo lo que sabía, desde el plan de los strigoi hasta su colaboración con los moroi. Me sentí un poco culpable al notar que un ánimo oscuro se instalaba en ella, pero tenía que empezar a tratar a Lissa como una niña grande si no quería que le pasase nada.

"Díselo a los demás. Estad atentos. Intentaré comunicarme contigo en cuanto pueda, pero tenéis que estar alerta".

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, aunque solo fuese una breve despedida, me salí. Me goteaba sudor por la frente del esfuerzo y al principio me costó enfocar el techo de ese horrible color crema al que estaba mirando.

Gruñí y me incorporé, para darme cuenta de que Dimitri me miraba al otro lado de la cocina americana mientras sacaba una serie de envoltorios de una gran bolsa marrón de papel.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido?- me preguntó.

\- Sí- me froté la nuca, sentía una fuerte presión en la cabeza debido al esfuerzo mental.- Ha sido rápido, no me ha dado tiempo a decirle mucho pero al menos lo importante ya lo sabe. Va a decírselo a los demás y van a mantenerse alerta.

Asintió y de pronto me di cuenta de lo que contenía la bolsa a la que apenas le había prestado atención. El olor de las hamburguesas con queso y las patatas fritas me hizo la boca agua.

\- ¿Has salido a comprar eso?- estaba segura de que los ojos me brillaban de adoración mientras miraba las hamburguesas, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre, pero de pronto mi estómago rugió y la boca se me hizo agua.

\- Pensaba que tendrías hambre- dijo riendo mientras se sentaba conmigo en el sofá de cara a la pequeña mesita que teníamos delante. Colocó la comida en dos platos y me pasó un par de servilletas.

\- Eres el mejor- suspiré mientras le hincaba el diente a mi hamburguesa.

\- Creo que no es la primera vez que me dices eso.

Sonreí y comimos mientras charlábamos. Fue una conversación superficial, sobre todo centrada en cosas prácticas: quién iba a poner la lavadora, dónde íbamos a ir a comprar comida- pues aunque me encantaría no creo que a mi cuerpo le hiciese mucha gracia alimentarse a base de hamburguesas y patatas fritas-. Una vez terminamos recogimos todo, tiramos los envoltorios a la basura y entramos en una dinámica de frotar enjuagar los platos que me hizo sentir totalmente normal por un momento.

Cuando recogimos todo nos tumbamos relajados en el sofá con las piernas entrelazadas y le conté algunas de las cosas que Oksana me había enseñado.

\- Al parecer, no solo puedo comunicarme con Lissa, sino que también puedo meterme en su cuerpo. Suena a rollo posesión, lo sé- dije mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada.- Pero podría estar bien si necesita algo de ayuda y yo no puedo estar cerca, ya sabes, Lissa no sabe pegar puñetazos.

Ambos nos reímos ante la imagen de la princesa Dragomir arreando puñetazos.

\- Hay muchas cosas sobre el vínculo que todavía desconocéis. Por ejemplo, lo que me has contado sobre los objetos encantados con el espíritu que te ayudan a mantener la oscuridad apartada. Sé que tu primer impulso es preocuparte por ella, pero no estaría mal que también te encargases de ti por el camino. No quiero volver a verte como aquella noche, Rose, tienes que preocuparte también por ti misma.

Asentí con un poco de vergüenza, en realidad siempre me había importado una mierda lo que pasase mientras Lissa estuviese bien, pero estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con el hecho de que, si a mí me pasaba algo, no podría protegerla, así que no estaba de más asegurar también mi cordura por el camino.

\- Lo llevo mucho mejor- le confesé.- El anillo que me dio Oksana me ayuda.

Dimitri se relajó ante aquello, confiando totalmente en mis palabras. Y de pronto, cambió de tema.

\- Quiero ver a mi familia- soltó. Y creo que le vi avergonzarse un poco.- Sé que no debería estar preocupándome por eso, pero de verdad que no quiero que piensen que sigo muerto. No sé si alguien les ha dado la noticia, pero de todas formas me gustaría mucho ir y agradecerles lo que hicieron por ti.

Lo miré con ternura y le agarré la mano.

\- Iremos, en cuanto podamos.

Me sonrió con agradecimiento y se inclinó sobre mí para darme un suave eso en la mejilla, pero no se detuvo ahí, giró hasta mis labios y me besó con suavidad, apenas un roce, pero que consiguió calentar cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

El aire cambió entre nosotros, volviéndose más denso. De repente era totalmente consciente de cada parte de Dimitri que me tocaba, creando fuego allí donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban.

Con otro suave roce de sus labios contra los míos, se apartó un poco y enredó mi mirada en la suya.

\- Vámonos a la cama, Roza.


End file.
